My Love!
by Yamanaka Twins
Summary: Kagome Uchiha, Sasuke's little sister, and Naruo's secret crush?
1. Looking for a cat?

_**Chapter 1**_

Kagome Uchiha, Sasuke's little sister, and Naruto Uzumaki's secret crush?

Kagome walked into class following her brother, some fan girls and boys glaring at both of them. Smirking she hugged Sasuke's arm slightly whimpering.

"Sasu....... t...... they are scaring me," she whimpered again with a hidden smirk.

Glaring at them they turned their attention somewhere else, sneaking a peek towards Uzumaki Naruto. A blush came when she saw Sasuke hide a smirk catching her staring at that boy............ again.

"A Uchiha never looks at lower persons," he said.

"And never hide a smirk you big.... big..... big meanie!!!"

Kagome yelled running towards their seat, and tripped because of a fan girl. Hitting her knee on the stairs tears came when she saw a little blood. All the fan boys glared at the girl, both Naruto and Sasuke ran to her.

"Kagome are you okay?!" Smiling towards them causing both of them to lightly smile.

"Nothing more then a little scratch." Standing she mentally flinched as pain shot through her leg. A small smirk came, "oh Sasuke! Sakura said she loves you!"

Sakura blushed glaring at the younger Uchiha, "I didn't say that Uchiha Kagome!!"

"I'm sure you did, oh well," sitting down she tuned everything out.

_ **~*Later*~**_

_'I wish I could just tell him,'_ Kagome sighed walking through the town, '_how come I'm just like Hinata? When I see him I blush or smile like an idiot.'_

Seeing the Ramen shop she stepped into see Naruto slurping down a bowl. A giggle caught in her throat, before sitting next to him. It took him all of three seconds to notice her before he stopped with a blush.

"S..... sorry," giggling she patted his head.

"It was rather cute," squeaking she blushed when he blushed.

~*0.o* o.0*~TWO YEARS LATER~*0.o* o.0*~

Kagome smiled at the two glaring at each other, "Sasu why are you glaring at Naru?

"I can," he simplly stated.

Smirking she stood walking over to the blonde haired boy. Pecking him on the lips 'causing Sasuke to glare at her. A small but yet big smirk came as she giggled.

"Sasu whats wrong?" She knew why but it was funny to see him angry.

"YOU JUST KISSED THAT THING!!!" He almost screamed.

"You bastard don't call him a 'thing'!!" She yelled grabbing a fist full of his hair, "I hate you Sauke Jin Uchiha!!"

"Let go of my hair dammit!"

"NO!! TAKE IT BACK!!"

"NO!!"

"Yes!" She made fake tears, letting go of his hair she dropped to her knees crying.

"Hey don't cry! Okay I'm sorry for calling Naruto a 'thing'!!"

Smirking she wiped away the tears then hugged Sasuke, "I tricked you!"

"Thats evil!" He said saddly.

Kagome fell back on her back looking at the sky, "hey Sakura back at the school thing, I just said that 'cause you tripped me. Do you forgive me?"

"Uh.......... Sure," then was in a hug by Kagome.

"Now we can be friends!" Then she sat down, "and even be like sisters. Its no fun having a brother, who is mean!"

Sakura giggled sitting beside her, "wish I had a sister."

"I, Uchiha Kagome, say that you, Hanoro(sp?) Sakura, are a Uchiha now." Kagome said before looking back at her brother who was twitching. "Sasu are you okay?"

A puff appeared and all attention went to their sensei.

"YOUR LATE!!!" All but Sasuke and their sensei yelled.

"Get ready for your mission we are going after a cat."

"Why a cat?" Naruto asked with a pout.

"Not just some cat, a two tailed cat rare to everyplace."

"Lets find the kitty!!" Both girls yelled happily.

Slowly sneaking behind the cream colored cat Kagome leaped out and grabbed it. The cat's red/yellow eyes looked into her unusal(sp?) blue eyes then meowed happily nuzzling her chin. Which 'caused her to giggle with a silent scream, looking back at her group she held the cat out. Sakura quickly went to her then started to pet the cat, while Naruto and Sasuke glared at the kitten. The cat had cream-colored fur, black ears, two black stripes on each of her two bushy tails near the tip, and black-tipped paws. Giggling when the kitten crawled onto her shoulders, then jumped off going into a fire ball. There stood a ferocious lion-sized cat, slowly Kagome walked forward until her hand was on her back. When the cat purred she looked at Sakura.

"She's not mean," slowly the pink haired girl stood beside the raven haired girl.

The cat pushed both girls onto it's back then took off into the sky, both girls screamed holding onto the cat. Then relaxed after a few moments, sighing Kagome looked down to the ground.

"So what should we name her?"

_'My name is Kirara.'_

"Did you hear that?!"

"Yeah but what was it?!" Sakura looked around but saw no one.

_'It was me, I can mentally talk with you,'_ Kirara explained.

"Oh," was all they could say.

_'What are your names?'_

"Sakura Uchiha."

"Kagome Uchiha."

_'So your sisters?'_

"No not by blood I adopted her into our family." Kagome said smiling while looking at Sakura, "do you have family Kirara?"

_'No I am the last of my kind, I am a demon fire cat.' _

"Oh I'm sorry Kirara." Sakura saddlly looked at the cat.

'_It is okay, now I might be able to live with you?'_

"Yeah!!" Both girls giggled as they landed on the ground beside three shocked males. "What?"

"What is that thing?!" Naruto said/yelled.

"She's a fire cat demon Naruto not a thing." Sakura said.

"Her name is Kirara, and she _**is **_the last of her kind."

Both girls jumped off Kirara's back then walked towards Konoha, "come on!"


	2. Unknown Date

_**Chapter 2**_

Kagome walked beside Kirara and Sakura, two jealous boys behind them glaring at the huge cat. How can something so small and big be so cute? Looking back at her brother and Naruto she smiled. Which caused both of them too smile back, then glare at each other.

_'They want to kill me,'_Kirara said to them.

"Why?"

_'Isn't it obvious? The blond haired boy likes you Kagome while the black haired boy is jealous that I can keep your attention away from him.' _

"Oh, so Naruto likes you Kagome?" Sakura said.

"Yeah whatever," Kagome hid a blush before running away towards the huge gate. "Come on you guys!!"

"Hey wait up!!" Naruto yelled running towards her.

Both Kirara and Sakura giggled as Sasuke started to yell at Naruto for running after his sister. They both ran after Kagome who jumped over the gate then hid behind the guards. Who looked at her like she was crazy until she gave them a death glare, saying, 'say-anything-I'll-kill-you'. Oh they went quiet.

"Have you seen a girl with black hair?" The guards looked at each other then felt a kunai (sp?) against their backs, quickly they shook their heads.

"Idiots I would've got caught!" Kagome ran away then giggled hiding behind people, when she saw Naruto. "Idiot."

He must've heard cause he turned towards her then frowned when he saw a smiling Kagome who was nervously looking away. "Why did you run away Kagome?"

"Hehe, I saw a bug?" She lied making it a question.

"You didn't did you?"

"Nope...................bye-bye!!" Kagome ran away giggling.

Naruto ran after her, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and they both tripped in the training ground. He layed on her, her legs wide open with him between them. Their noses touched, lips just inches apart, a blush adorned their face at how they looked. An audience was there looking at the couple on the ground. Quickly they got far away from each other, a few girls sighed, while some of the guys growled.

The girls sighed again, those two looked so cute together, but yet realized how cute they were together. Then two girls smirked, they'd get them together. One went over to Naruto while the other went to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome me and Ino want to ask you if you'd like to go out tonight?" Kagome looked up at Sakura.

"That sounds like fun."

"Good! We'll meet at um.................................Mi Amor."

"Okay!"

"We'll meet at 6:30."

"Okay!"

Kagome took off going towards her house.


	3. Hell!

Kagome ran towards Mi Amor, she was going to be so late. But it wasn't her fault, her stupid brother was trying to kill Kirara, who was innocently on her shoulder. Growling at the thought she walked up to the front, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Rock Lee, and Naruto was there. Her eyes went wide as she quickly turned ready to run, until the two girls grabbed her. Screaming she fought for her freedom, no way, they planned this and was going to make her stay!

She was going to fight for her freedom! .................but gave up when the girls held her still, "I hate you two."

"Aww, but Kagome why do you hate us?" Sakura asked.

"I want to go home now."

"Nope," Ino drug her towards the boys, "their not going to bite."

"No but they have cutties!"

"Kagome grow up."

Shacking her head she pouted, they were so mean to her, and probably knew she liked Naruto. Sighing she _obediently _followed them, sighing again she then smirked. If they were going to make her say every other day was going to be hell for them.

**I'll putt more detail into the story on the next chapter. But for now help me with some ideals. Pleaz!! Review!!!**


	4. Trouble part I

_**I had to do this for my loyal readers, like Kon Bubble Blaster, and thank you for not trying to kill me!**_

_Previously _

_Shacking her head she pouted, they were so mean to her, and probably knew she liked Naruto. Sighing she __obediently followed them, sighing again she then smirked. If they were going to make her say every other day was going to be hell for them._

_

* * *

_

_Now_

Kagome snuck up behind Sakura, before leaping at her, letting a battle cry go she tackled the girl to the ground. Smirking she quickly left, then went to find Ino, a bigger smirk came as Kirara jumped into her arms.

"Lets have fun," doing hand signs she called out, "**_Transformation Jutsu!!_**"

Turning into Sasuke, she smirked again while petting Kirara, who purred at the contact. Looking around she only found his fan girls, quickly doing a 'U' turn she ran for her life. Kagome ran by Naruto who just looked at her with a snicker, scolding she ran behind some tall white haired male. Panting she frowned, well that didn't work out, once the girls were gone she took off again on her mission. Walking by the flower shop where Ino worked at she smirked again.

"Hey Ino can I talk to you?"

"Huh?" When she looked up she blushed, "uh......yeah."

"Lets go for a walk," walking away she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Hey wait up!" Slowing down Kagome looked at her then stopped until she was beside her.

Quickly doing some unseen hand signs, a clone appeared jumping away, her plan was working, "hey do you really know who I am?"

"Yeah Sasuke," Ino looked at 'Sasuke' with confusion.

"No guess again," looking at Ino who gasped looking into 'Sasuke's' blue eyes.

"Kagome!!!"

Smiling she signaled for the clone to come, "but who's Kagome?"

The two now Kagome's who really looked like her now ran away, with a angry Ino and Sakura hot on her trail. "YOU GET BACK HERE!!!!!!"

"NEVER!!!" Throwing Kirara in the air who transformed, she quickly jumped on Kirara's back, "oh there going to kill me! Oh well they deserved it, lets go home before they can see us."

They both disappeared into a fireball.

* * *

Sighing she layed on her futon looking out the window, her plan was working really good. A small smirk came, as she grabbed a cloak jumping out of her window, landing like a cat she quickly put it on running away to find Naruto. She had to tell him the plan, she really needed help with this, and he was the best prankster ever. Grabbing the back of his shirt she frowned, he did something again.

"Hey, I need your help with getting Ino and Sakura back for holding me hostage yesterday."

"Why?" Letting him go she turned to him.

"They held me hostage when I wanted to go home."

"Fine what is it?" Naruto asked then took a step back as Kagome smirked wickedly.

"I need you to....................."

_**The next three reviews I receive for this story will get a special spot in the story, just give the name you want me to use for it. But thanks for reading my story again, my faithful readers! =3**_

_**Kagome Niwa Mousy**_

_**Next chap.**_

_**Kagome looked at Naruto then nodded, they both jumped out letting a battle cry go....  
**_


	5. Trouble part II

_Previously_

_Sighing she layed on her futon looking out the window, her plan was working really good. A small smirk came, as she grabbed a cloak jumping out of her window, landing like a cat she quickly put it on running away to find Naruto. She had to tell him the plan, she really needed help with this, and he was the best prankster ever. Grabbing the back of his shirt she frowned, he did something again._

_"Hey, I need your help with getting Ino and Sakura back for holding me hostage yesterday."_

_"Why?" Letting him go she turned to him._

_"They held me hostage when I wanted to go home."_

_"Fine what is it?" Naruto asked then took a step back as Kagome smirked wickedly._

_"I need you to....................."_

* * *

"I need you to help me get back at Ino and Sakura."

"Why? What did they do to you?" He asked.

"I can't say," Kagome lightly blushed, "just help me!"

"Fine!"

Smiling she giggled, "thanks I tell you tomorrow!"

* * *

Kagome walked beside Naruto blushing, this was nice, but kept getting the feeling someone was watching them. Slowly looking back she shook in fear, okay that wasn't normal only Sasuke could make her shake in fear. Kagome's eyes went wide, her brother was following her! Grabbing Naruto's arm she pulled him away into the Ramen Shop.

"What the...?!"

"Sasuke is following us!" She whispered loudly for him to hear.

A 'puff' was by them and they yelped, Naruto wrapped his arms around Kagome protecting her from the person, who they assumed was Sasuke. "I see I need to leave you two alone."

"Huh?" Kagome looked at Kakashi, then Naruto, blushing she pushed him away.

"You two we have a mission, get ready."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!" Quickly she ran away, "bye!"

* * *

Walking by Kakashi she continued to blush remembering how Naruto held her, just to protect her. Slowly she smiled, then sighed softly. Her eyes went wide hearing a whistle sound, and it was going towards Kakashi. Pushing him away the kunai dagger hit her chest, Kagome's eyes went wide as she more kunai daggers went towards her team. Who didn't notice them, but were ready for an attack.

"Kakashi-sensei move!"

Another dagger hit her chest, stepping back she looked around. In fast speeds a figure in black came towards her, blood hit both Kagome and the person as a sword was through her stomach. The person ripped the sword out of her smirking the whole time, coughing up blood she fell to the ground.

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

Naruto snarled a red aura around him, as he saw Kagome's limp body on the ground, "Kagome!"

_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive_

Sakura ran to her as Sasuke blocked her, "Kagome open you eyes! Don't die!"

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, wake up beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

Slowly Sakura's head bowed as she put her head on Kagome's stomach above the wound, tears soaked Kagome's clothes. "Please don't die... I don't want to be alone... Please open your eyes..."

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

Naruto knelt by both girls blood all over his body, "Sakura move."

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"Just move!" He growled, "_ now!_"

Backing up she shook in fear as Naruto's demonic aura grew, slowly he picked her up.

_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive_

Tears hit her cheek as he hugged her closer, she just couldn't die. Not yet, not now, not right now.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, wake up beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

His demonic aura surrounded both of them, Naruto's eyes went wide hearing her heart slowly beat.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, wake up beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, wake up beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

Looking at her to see her blue eyes looking into his, then she smiled. "I will not die, I will survive."

"Ka... Kagome?!"

* * *

**_Hehe I cut you off! Sorry for the people that I promised to put in the story. I had this chapater in my head for a while, then heard this song. So I put it in here. Hope you like the chapater! _**

**_ Foxxy girl Kagome Niwa Mousy._**


	6. Unknown rival!

_Previously_

_Looking at her to see her blue eyes looking into his, then she smiled. "I will not die, I will survive."_

_"Ka... Kagome?!"_

**_

* * *

_**"Hmmm?" Slowly she closed her eyes until she was shook violently.

"DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open growling, "leave me alone Naruto! I wanna sleep!" Then fell unconscious.

* * *

Opening her eyes she looked at the white ceiling, then at the orange figure by her. Slowly tilting her head to the side she sighed, of course he'd be here. A small smile came as she watched him sleep, slowly sitting up she slid off the bed to her feet walking to Naruto. Kneeling down by him she gently brushed her lips against his cheek, a soft blush came, but she loved him she shouldn't be blushing. When he opened his eyes she blushed quickly looking away.

"Oh hey Naruto, your awake."

"I'm awake?! Your alive! I can't believe it!!" He hugged her which made her blush harder, "I don't want to lose you again like that."

Hugging him back she nodded, "okay." Inner Kagome, _'he's hugging me! Ha! Beat that Hinata!' _

"Now lets sneak you out of here." Giggling she nodded, "now lets be quiet."

"Okay."

They both slowly tippy-toed out of the room then froze seeing their sensei, "busted." Kakashi said, "you need to rest Kagome."

"Awe! But Kaka-sensei I'm better now! See no more blood!" Kagome lifted her shirt to show a light pink scar, "it's healed now. I don't know how though."

"Ka... Kagome! Put your shirt down!" Naruto yelled pulling her shirt down to its regular place.

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side. "Any ways Kaka-sensei please can we go! I promise not to throw myself in front of another weapon!"

"Fine," Kakashi sighed.

"YAY!!" Both teens took off running out of the hospital.

* * *

Kagome walked down the street with Naruto, she wore Naruto's jacket then stopped looking at a boy with snow white hair who looked confussed. Walking up to him she smiled as he blushed, Naruto glared at the boy who looked over Kagome's body.

"Do you need help?" Tilting her head to the side she closed her eyes, "I'm Kagome Uchiha, and this is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh... I... I'm Yukio..."

"Nice to meet you Yukio! Are you looking for someone or something?"

"I... I'm l... looking for the Hokage tower."

"We'll show you! Right Naruto?!" She looked at Naruto who looked at her, "right Naruto?"

"No! I don't like him!"

"Fine by me, come on Yukio!" Kagome grabbed the boy's hand leading him towards the tower.

Naruto glared at Yukio as he quickly ran after them, grabbing Kagome's other hand. Smiling at Naruto she giggled, then looked ahead in fear again, Sasuke glared at the two boys then at their hands. Quickly letting their hands go she pointed ahead, then bowed her head as Sasuke walked up to them.

"Hey Sasuke this is Yukio, Naru and I are taking him to the tower."

"I'll come."

"Okay..."

Walking ahead of the boy's Kagome pulled Naruto's jacket closer to her, and he smirked looking at the other two. Sasuke glared at him, as he started to walk faster until.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Yukio said, "I think I'll ask her to date me."..............

**

* * *

**

**_Yukio- snow boy. I'll make more of a description later in the next chapter when Sakura looks at him, k._**

**Okay as you noticed one of my chapters has a preview of another chapter. Well it's I didn't like it and forgot it so now I'm telling ya'llto completely ignore**** it. Anyways this new mysterious character wants to date Sasuke's precious sister, and Naruto's dearest crush. What will they do? Is this Yukio a threat?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Kagome Yamanaka.**

**Oh P.S. my chapters and stories might slow down because my site on the computer got deleted so now I'm making up stories as I go. So bare with me until I get it organized.**

**Thank you,**

**Kagome Yamanaka._ =^.^=_ _="D_**


	7. A little help please!

_Previously_

_Walking ahead of the boy's Kagome pulled Naruto's jacket closer to her, and he smirked looking at the other two. Sasuke glared at him, as he started to walk faster until._

_"She's beautiful isn't she?" Yukio said, "I think I'll ask her to date me."_

**

* * *

**

Kagome looked to the side and saw the Hyuuga heiress, glaring at the girl she looked away before walking faster. Her blue eyes darkened, how dare that girl come near her, stopping in mid-step she quickly turned to the boys.

"You guys take Yukio to the Hokage's Tower. I just remembered I had something to do." Without a word from them she disappeared then in front of the Hyuuga heiress, "why are you here?"

"I... I don't under... understand..."

"Your here to take Naruto away from me I know it."

"N... No! I'm waiting for my team."

"Liar... I'm not stupid I know you love Naruto. Like I do, and I won't let you take him from me!"

"He's not yours! And he won't like you, you are just a weak girl." Hinata snapped.

A slap echoed, some people turned to see Kagome Uchiha slap Hinata Hyuuga. "I'm not weak Hinata. I'll prove it, fight me at 2:00 at the training grounds.

* * *

Word traveled fast around the civilians, not the the rookie nine until it was about to start. Kagome stood there glaring at the girl as she got into the Hyuuga fighting stance, Kagome got into her own stance.

_'Naruto I hope you won't hate me after this._' Both girls thought as they ran to each other.

Sharingan activated unknowingly, while Hinata activated Byakugan, dodging a hit Kagome swiped her leg under Hinata'sfeet who jumped it. Kagome punched the heiress's stomach making her skid back away from Kagome, smirking she ran in a really fast speed towards her. Hinata dodged the punch, and punched Kagome's stomach where she was stabbed at. Blood came from her mouth before she back handed her, which caused her to hit the ground, swiping her legs under Kagome's making her fall to the ground. They layed there panting while glaring at each other.

* * *

The rookie nine gang ran quickly to the training grounds, when the got there was to see both girls on the ground glaring at each other. Hinata's team and Kagome's team quickly went to go to them until a barrier of fire was in front of them. Kirara stood there growling at them.

_'You will not interferer with this match! If you do I will stop you!' _The cat yelled out so everyone could hear.

Kagome slowly stood a smirk came as Hinata slowly stood, "you don't go down so easily do you?"

"No not until I prove to you that you are weak!"

Kagome took a step back her smirk gone, "just who are you calling weak?!!"

"You! You are weak! Your Sharingan eye can't see my moves!"

Growling Kagome snarled, "you'll pay for that!"

"Just like Ino you care about your looks and your hair." Hinata smirked, "you only train when Naruto is around to see you."

Quickly Kagome grabbed her mid-thigh length hair that was in a pony tail, "I don't need this then." Grabbing a kunai dagger she cut her hair, "I know I don't train, and do train when Naruto's around. Maybe it's because I need help, or maybe it's because I want him to see how much stronger I have gotten." She closed her eyes as she let go of her hair.

"Cutting your hair won't help you. Only distract you from the match."

Hinata ran forward and punched Kagome who hit a tree, blood came from her mouth again as she slid down the tree. Standing she smirked, "I won't give up easily like you believe. I'm not the weak girl like before, always depending on my brother or team to help me. Not on Kirarato protect me, I am strong!" Lunged forward punching the girl, "that is for comparing me to Ino, never say that about my friends!"

* * *

Kirara watched the match hearing every word, Kagome's team took a step back as Kagome cut her hair. Ino looked at Sakura then Kagome, "Sakura its like when we fought. They are fighting for Naruto like we fought for Sasuke, the match when I cut my hair because you made that comment. She did the same thing."

"This is not good then."

* * *

Panting they both looked towards the rookie nine gang, "look your pathetic team is here." Hinata said, "the only one who isn't pathetic is Naruto."

Growling her head hung, "what did you say?"

"Your pathetic team is here."

Tears came as she balled her hands into fist, her nails broke the skin, "my team isn't pathetic. Judging by first look is not right, I made that mistake judging Sakura as nothing more then a stalker, until we were put on the same team. We got to know each other, you are the one who depends on your team to help you like me, but now right here... I will not depend on my team any more!"

"You made your mistake looking down."Hinata laughed, Kagome's head snapped up, "to late!"

Hinata's fist hit her cheek sending her into the ground, her body went limp as she started to go unconscious until, "GET UP KAGOME YOU CAN BEAT HER!!!"

_'Sakura's voice!'_

"DON'T LET HER BEAT YOU!!! JUST IGNORE HER!!!"

_'Ino's voice!'_

"COME ON GET UP!!!' Both Sakura and Ino yelled, "YOU CAN DO IT!!!"

_'But my body is weak, I need help. Sakura and Ino believe in me, I can't let them down like that! I need to get up!' _Slowly she sat up,_ 'come on body, I rest when we are done! My friends are there cheering for me, I need them like I need air.'_

Standing she swayed, a little bit of blood hit the ground as she lightly coughed, "YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS WONDERFUL!!!"

A light giggle came, _'and that is what I was waiting for. Was that 'youthful' thing from Lee.' _Standing tall she made a little smirk, "I need a little help please! Please just cheer for me please!"

"YES YOUR YOUTHFULNESS!!!"

Smiling she nodded, "thanks."

Hinata growled, "shut up and just pay attention!" She went to hit Kagome until it was blocked.

"Why isn't your team cheering for you? They now see your bitterness, your hate towards me, and how your are nothing but a pathetic girl." Kagome said, "however my team and friends are cheering for me, and Naruto most of all is cheering for me."

"Will you shut up!"

Hinata went to punch her until it was blocked again, "I apologizefor judging you, you are strong. And I apologize for doing this." Kagome punched her which caused her to hit the ground unconscious.

Swaying she was falling to the ground unconscious, until her brother caught her glaring at Naruto, "this is your fault, dobe."

"Sasuke... don't be mean to Naruto. It isn't his fault she fought, she wanted to fight to prove she isn't weak." Ino and Sakura both said, "and she proved it."

"If he wasn't so stupid he would've figured it out already! She-" Two hands slapped over his mouth, belonging to Sakura and Ino.

"Let him figure that out himself, _Teme._" His eyes went wide as they gave him a death glare, "its better coming from her mouth then yours."

* * *

Kagome looked around her room, then down, she got so jealous that she had to fight Hinata. Over something stupid, how pathetic of her. Sitting on the floor she balled her fist, she need to tell him already. So it would be a easy turn down, and just tell him that he and Hinata belong together, instead of her and him.

_'No more games! I have to tell him then apologize to Hinata.' _Standing she walked out of her room......

* * *

**_Okay I got this ideal from a video on Youtube!_**

Ino Yamanaka VS Hinata Hyuuga

**_ It sounded cool, but anyways will she tell Naruto to go with Hinata or will she tell him at all? And will she tell him she loves him? Will she tell Hinata sorry? You'll just have to wait!_**

_**Kagome Yamanaka.** =^.^= ="D_

* * *


	8. Meeting older brother again!

_Previously_

_Kagome looked around her room, then down, she got so jealous that she had to fight Hinata. Over something stupid, how pathetic of her. Sitting on the floor she balled her fist, she need to tell him already. So it would be a easy turn down, and just tell him that he and Hinata belong together, instead of her and him._

_'No more games! I have to tell him then apologize to Hinata.' Standing she walked out of her room._

* * *

Kagome stood at the training grounds, her eyes clouded as she looked at her older brother, "why are you here Itachi?"

"I came here for you, Kagome."

"Me why?"

"You are the only female Uchiha left, and I'm here to take you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

She gasped being pinned to a tree, "you have no choice."

Struggling she whimpered softly when he kissed her, closing her eyes she waited for her brother or team to save her, like always. Kagome's eyes snapped open, she said she didn't need their help before, and they wouldn't know she needed them. Yelling was heard making him stop and look, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi ran towards them.

"**_You _**will be **_mine_**," he told her before leaving.

Her eyes went wide as she slide down the tree, her older brother wanted her. But why? Looking up she looked at Kakashi who quickly picked her up, craddling her in his arms, he looked into the forest, then to the girl in his arms.

"What did he tell you?"

"He was here to kill Sasuke," she quickly lied, unknown tears came from her eyes, "thats all he said."

"Come on you need to tell the Hokage," Kakashi looked at his team, "go ahead and wait at the Hokage's office. I'll catch up."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!" They all said leaving.

"What did he really tell you? I know you lied."

"He said I was his. And that I was the last female Uchiha, and he was here to take me." Kagome softly said, "I don't want Sasuke or Naruto knowing about it!"

"Lets just go to the Hokage's."

Nodding they both disappeared in a 'puff'....

* * *

**Me: YAY!!!**

**Ino: What?**

**Me: That went difernetly then I planned!**

**Ino: *sighs* Yeah?**

**Me: Anyways... What will happen? Will Itachi come back for her? Or will Naruto let his inner demon out in rage when he hears the news? Or will he be gone before he hears the news between Kagome and Itachi?**

**Ino: Find out in the next chapter!!**

**Both of us: Read and Review!!**

**Me: Ino... *eyes twinkle with mischief***

**Ino: Crap! *runs away***

**Me: *tackles my sister* I love you! And bye my friends!! *hugs her close to me***

_**Kagome Yamanaka! CHA!! **=^.^= ="D_


	9. Naruto leaves well almost

_**Me: Okay the reason why she told Kakashi, is that she knows that he won't go crazy and try to kill him for sure.**_

_**Ino: And Naruto will kill Itachi, because if he found out that Itachi kissed Kagome he would go crazy.**_

_**Me: Plus Sasuke already wants to kill Itachi for killing their family. So...**_

_**Both of us: There is the reason!**_

_**Me: Enjoy the story! And thanks AnimeMixDJ!**_

* * *

Previously

_"Come on you need to tell the Hokage," Kakashi looked at his team, "go ahead and wait at the Hokage's office. I'll catch up."_

_"Yes Kakashi-sensei!" They all said leaving._

_"What did he really tell you? I know you lied."_

_"He said I was his. And that I was the last female Uchiha, and he was here to take me." Kagome softly said, "I don't want Sasuke or Naruto knowing about it!"_

_"Lets just go to the Hokage's."_

_Nodding they both disappeared in a 'puff'._

* * *

Kagome looked at the Hokage, then bowed her head, she hated Itachi. All she wanted to do was run to Naruto and just hold him close to her, he would protect her. And that's what she wanted, him to protect her, not Sasuke, Kakashi, or Sakura, only him. Her true love. Sighing she looked at the Hokage, then at her team.

"Well what happened?"

"I don't want my team in here," she looked at the Female Hokage again. _'I **don't **want Naruto or Sasuke hearing this it will only make them want to kill him.'_

"Okay, Team 7 you are to wait outside."

"Yes Lady Hokage," they said dully, all they wanted to know was what happened.

Once they were out she looked at her again,"my brother said I was his. And that I was the last female Uchiha, and he was here to take me. Then he left after he said 'you will be mine'. He kissed me then left, when my team came towards us."

"Why didn't you fight?"

"I was scared, and I was over powered."

"Fine, we'll have to be on watch making sure he doesn't come again." The Hokage said to her.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." She quickly left.

* * *

Walking down the street she looked ahead to see Naruto yelling a man with long white hair that almost touched the ground. A sigh came as she walked faster, then felt a little extra weight on her shoulder. Looking she saw Kirara who 'mew'ed at her, giggling she held Kirara in her arms.

"Hey Naruto!" Kagome yelled then blushed when he grabbed her hand pulling her towards the man, "what the hell Naruto?!"

"Tell the Pervert he has to let me come with him!"

"G... go whe... where?" Her heart skipped a beat at what he said.

"I want him to train me!"

Kagome's eyes went wide as she just followed him, why did he want that man to train him? _'Is it 'cause I beat Hinata? I knew he loved her, and yet I still fought her. No he can't leave me like this! He just can't!'_

Tears came to her eyes before they were in front of the man, "tell him Kagome! Tell him I'm a good ninja!"

_'No I can't let him go! I need him right now, I need him...' _Slowly she said, "yeah he's a good ninja."

Kirara looked at Kagome, _'Kagome you don't want him to leave do you?'_

"Bye Naruto, I see you later." Before he could say anything she ran away, tears coming to her eyes.

* * *

Naruto watched Kagome run away, "see I told you I was a good ninja, Pervert!"

"My name isn't Pervert, its Jiraiya."

"Whatever! So are you going to train me?!"

"Fine we'll leave tomorrow, after I get research!" Jiraiya went a different way.

* * *

Kirara sat by Kagome in her bigger form, _'what happened earlier?'_

"What do you mean?"

_'Some commotion happened earlier today, something about your brother.'_

"Oh... That..."

_'Yes, that.'_

"My older brother Itachi came to Konoha, he came for me. I was in the training grounds looking for Naruto or Hinata, and ran into him, he told me why he came here for. I told him 'no' basiclly and then he pinned me against a tree, then he kissed me. My team came, but before he left he told me, that I will be his, I was so scared I couldn't tell Kakashi-sensei that until Naruto and Sasuke were away.

"They would've gone crazy if they heard, I am weak and I can't protect myself. And now Naruto wants to leave, to_ train, _I hate him for it now! WHY CAN'T HE SEE THAT I LOVE HIM?!!!" She started to cry, "I love him and he wants to leave."

_'Kagome... It will be okay...'_

"No Kirara it won't be okay, I'm losing him and I don't want to lose him." Wipingaway the tears she hugged Kirara, "I know I am a weak girl."

_'Kagome get out of here!'_

"Why?"

_'Just listen!' _Kunai dagger hit Kirara making Kagome stand quickly.

"Who's there?!!" Drawing four daggers she got in front of Kirara in a protective stance, "come out now!"

Her eyes went wide as she saw Itachi, taking a step back she screamed as they both disappeared.

* * *

Naruto's head snapped towards the scream, it was Kagome's scream. Quickly he ran towards it, hoping nothing happened to Kagome....

* * *

**_Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize,  
Motivate your anger, to make them all realize  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down,  
Break into the contents, never falling down_**

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door  
A man railed at me twice, though  
But I didn't care  
Waiting is wasting, for people like me

Don't try to live so wise,  
Don't cry, 'cause you're so right  
Don't dry, with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

**_Me: YAY!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!_**

**_Ino: Kagome calm down, anyways since she's acting crazy I'll do the creidts. What will happen next? Will Naruto get there in time to save her? Or just lose her? Find out in the next chapter!_**

**_Both of us: Read and Review!!_**

**_Me: Bye!!_**

_**Kagome Yamanaka! CHA!! **=^.^= ="D_


	10. Fears and Lies

**_Me: Another chappy!! AnimeMixDJ thanks for your funny review! I really love your stories too! Oh and it might get a little heated up in here!!_**

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

_**'Kagome... It will be okay...'**_

_"No Kirara it won't be okay, I'm losing him and I don't want to lose him." Wiping away the tears she hugged Kirara, "I know I am a weak girl."_

_**'Kagome get out of here!'**_

_"Why?"_

_**'Just listen!'** Kunai dagger hit Kirara making Kagome stand quickly._

_"Who's there?!!" Drawing four daggers she got in front of Kirara in a protective stance, "come out now!"_

_Her eyes went wide as she saw Itachi, taking a step back she screamed as they both disappeared._

_

* * *

_

_Naruto's head snapped towards the scream, it was Kagome's scream. Quickly he ran towards it, hoping nothing happened to Kagome._

_

* * *

_

Struggling to get free she thrusted her flat palm against his chin making him drop her, quickly getting into a protective/fighting stance she glared at him. Itachi glared right back at her then pinned her to a tree in a flash, her eyes went wide before she growled struggling.

"Kagome do you think you can over power me?"

"Shut up! I can over power you!" She snapped, "your crushing me with your fatness!" (1)

Anger flicked through his eyes for a moment, "silence."

"No!"

"Silence now!" He snapped, "behave and act your age!"

Her eyes narrowed as she brought her knee up, only to be stopped as he put his knee between her legs. Taking a sharp breath in she blushed at how close he was, she had to admit though he was blood related to her he was kinda hot. Her blush dubbled as he grabbed her chin and kissed her, she should fight him or at least try to kill him.

_'I have to act if I want to get away... But Naruto or Sasuke even Kakashi-sensei would be happy if I did this... So what I am going to do it!'_

Slowly she opened her mouth, hoping this would work, Itachi took the chance and ravished her mouth. Kagome gasped when he pulled her against him, slowly slidding his hand up into her shirt, she closed her eyes tightly shut. Her plan wasn't going right!, this wasn't suppose to happen! He started to kiss her neck as he slid his hand up to her bra, when the first clasp came undone she whimpered.

_'I need them... I need them to help me now...'_ Then it completely came undone, _'no, no! I don't want him to touch me!'_

Itachi smirked as he so _easily _took her shirt off, then pinned her to the ground, straddling her waist, and groaned at the sight of her almost full breast. Her innocent look made him go crazy, no one should look that innocent, it was just too much.

* * *

Naruto growled as he and Sasuke ran fast through the forest racing towards the spot where Pakkun told them where Kagome was. As they came onto the scene he froze in anger and shock, _his _Kagome was topless on the ground with Itachi there on_ her_. Growling he clenched his fist, he wanted to just jump in there and kill him, but couldn't move at all. Beside him Sasuke just froze in anger, neither of them could take the sight before them.

* * *

Itachi smirked looking up at them as Kagome just lied there growling, "hello Sasuke, and Naruto."

Gasping she blushed, _'N... Naruto's here! And he can see me!!'_

"_Itachi _why do you have Kagome?" Sasuke growled out.

Naruto bowed his head at Itachi's words, "isn't it obvious? I'm here to take her for mine."

(Kyuubi-**_Kyuubi_**) _**'Kit let me free, so I can kill him.' **_

_'No.' _

**_'She'll be gone forever then, away from your touch, no longer able to be yours.' _**Kyuubi taunted, **_'you'll never see her again. I promise that he won't ever take her.'_**

_'No! I won't let you kill him!!' _

**_'He'll just take her away. Do you want that? Do you, you'll no longer hear her, nor see her.'_**

Naruto looked up at him, red eyes, "get off her now!"

Running forward he rose his now clawed hand and swigged them at Itachi, who quickly dodged moving away. Kagome sat up lightly shacking, as Naruto was busy with Itachi, Sasuke quickly went to his younger sister.

"Kagome..." He knelt by her, "did he hurt you?"

Nothing came from her, she was to busy watching the fight between her crush and older brother. Slowly standing she still shook, she had to stop him some how. When he landing in front of her his back facing towards both siblings, blood hit the ground from some of the wounds he had, she teared up, in a quick movement she hugged him tightly.

"Please... Please Naruto your scaring me..."

Hearing Itachi laugh only made him growl, pushing her off him he went after Itachi again. Tears came from her eyes, no this couldn't be happening, he was to angry to realize it was them. Hugging her knees to her chest, Sasuke went by her again, this time in a protective stance. About like twenty minutes later Naruto came back, blood on his body, most of it being his blood and some of Itachi's blood. His blue eyes back, looking at Kagome he flinched, he let the damned fox get to him.

"Kagome I-"

"Stay away Naruto!" She yelled, "your a demon!" (2)

Both males gasped at her words, "you don't mean that Kagome. Your just scared right now." Sasuke told her.

"No! He's a demon! He tried to kill my brother!" Looking up at him, "get away you moster!!"

Slowly backing up Naruto shook in both fear and sadness, his only crush was calling him names, names he hated. "Ka... Kagome...? Why are you yelling names at me...?"

Crying into her knees she screamed/yelled, "I HATE YOU GET AWAY DEMON!!!!" (3)

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders shaking her, "snap out of it! He won't hurt you!"

"Kagome... Please stop..." Naruto softly said.

"Yes he will. He almost killed brother."

"To protect you, Itachi was basiclly hurting you, Naruto saved you!" He yelled this time, "snap out of it!!"

"NO!!"

"Fuck it." Sasuke knocked her unconcious, then slipped her shirt on. "Naruto... Wait a day before coming near her, seeing how you were out of it when she tried to calm you down. She'll be upset for a bit."

Putting her on his back they left.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street, Kirara on his shoulder, _'Naruto... I know what happened is none of my bussniess and how you feel. To tell you the truth about how Kagome felt was nothing but worry and fear, fear that you wouln't be able to come back to reality. She loves you and doesn't want to see you like that, why were you like that?'_

"I let Kyuubi get to me," he whispered, "he taunted me about how I wouln't be able to be with Kagome anymore if I didn't let him kill her brother."

_'That damned fox, Naruto never listen to him when it comes to Kagome! She'll choose you over anyone or thing, she fought against Hinata for you! She loves you dammit, get it through your thick skull!' _Kirara hissed, _'go talk to her now, it has been three days now! And if you don't I'll use you for a chew toy!!'_...

* * *

**_Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize,  
Motivate your anger, to make them all realize  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down,  
Break into the contents, never falling down_**

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door  
A man railed at me twice, though  
But I didn't care  
Waiting is wasting, for people like me

Don't try to live so wise,  
Don't cry, 'cause you're so right  
Don't dry, with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

**_Me: YAY!!! Wow who knew Kirara could be so bossy?_**

**_Ino: Yeah. Well at least he knows Kagome like him... Now._**

**_Me: Anyways, what will happen between them? Will Kagome ever talk to him, or will she fear him still? Or will Naruto ever talk to her- well maybe he just might, his life is on the line! _**

**_Ino: The numbers example (1) were things telling some kind of answer._**

**_Me: (1) "Shut up! I can over power you!" She snapped, "your crushing me with your fatness!" Okay me and my sister got into a fight and I said that... Just joking! Actually I thought it would be funny, so I put it in here._**

**_Ino: (2) "Stay away Naruto!" She yelled, "your a demon!" After her first attempt to calm the demon inside of him failed, she got scared._**

**_Me: And (3) Crying into her knees she screamed/yelled, "I HATE YOU GET AWAY DEMON!!!!" She lost it, now terrified of how he would be like if Kyuubi didn't go away. She assumed if Kyuubi didn't leave then they'd all be in trouble, and she hated Kyuubi for making Naruto such an evil person at that time._**

**_Ino: Okay questions are answered so now just..._**

**_Both of us: READ AND REVIEW!!! BYE!!_**

_**Kagome Yamanaka! CHA!! **=^.^= ="D_


	11. Apologies and Feelings

**_Me: Another chappy!! AnimeMixDJ I so totally love you! Your so funny and all, but only like a friendship love. ^.^; And thank you for sending such funny reviews. Also I want to thank all my readers, you actually made me cry, but in happiness. _**

**_Ino: Yeah!_**

**_Both of us: YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!_**

**_Ino: It might get a little action between two people._**

**_Naruto: Tell us!_**

**_Both of us girls: That's classified._**

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

_Crying into her knees she screamed/yelled, "I HATE YOU GET AWAY DEMON!!!!" _

_Sasuke grabbed her shoulders shaking her, "snap out of it! He won't hurt you!"_

_"Kagome... Please stop..." Naruto softly said._

_"Yes he will. He almost killed brother."_

_"To protect you, Itachi was basically hurting you, Naruto saved you!" He yelled this time, "snap out of it!!"_

_"NO!!"_

_"Fuck it." Sasuke knocked her unconscious, then slipped her shirt on. "Naruto... Wait a day before coming near her, seeing how you were out of it when she tried to calm you down. She'll be upset for a bit."_

_Putting her on his back they left._

_

* * *

_

_Naruto walked down the street, Kirara on his shoulder, **'Naruto... I know what happened is none of my bussniess and how you feel. To tell you the truth about how Kagome felt was nothing but worry and fear, fear that you wouln't be able to come back to reality. She loves you and doesn't want to see you like that, why were you like that?'**_

_"I let Kyuubi get to me," he whispered, "he taunted me about how I wouln't be able to be with Kagome anymore if I didn't let him kill her brother."_

_**'That damned fox, Naruto never listen to him when it comes to Kagome! She'll choose you over anyone or thing, she fought against Hinata for you! She loves you dammit, get it through your thick skull!'** Kirara hissed, **'go talk to her now, it has been three days now! And if you don't I'll use you for a chew toy!!'**_

* * *

Kagome sat in her bed, dully glaring at her reflection in the mirror, she screamed and yelled things she didn't mean to. She was scared, and she was being weak, growling she clenched her fist. Damn her fears, and weaknesses! She should have just shut up, and never said a word, that's what made it worse, instead of being grateful, she turned that into crap! Tears started to come before she stood walking up to the mirror, then her fist went right into the glass.

Watching blood fall to the ground she growled, it remended her of Naruto, and her brother's blood on him. Slowly taking out the glass, she fell to her knees, where was Kirara or Sakura when she needed them. A knock was at her window making her head snap to it, slowly grabbing a long pieace of glass she backed up. Was it Itachi, or Kirara? Seeing them slip into her room she slid into a fighting stance, who ever it was wasn't going to get a nice greeting.

"Who are you?!" Her eyes went wide as she fell back, it was Naruto, she couldn't stand to see him right now. Bowing her head she softly asked, "Naruto what do you want? Did you come here to make me feel bad?"

"No... I came to say sorry... I didn't mean to make you mad or scared, seeing Itachi on you made me angry. And I let Kyuubi get to me. I'm sorr-" Arms suddenly wrapped around him, and a sobbing Kagome held him tight.

"I'm sorry for saying that!! I really am sorry, its been killing me since then!!" Kagome yelled sobbing into his chest.

Slowly he held her close, tears of his own came. "Kirara said you loved me. Is it true?"

Her eyes went wide, "wha... What?!"

"Do you love me? 'Cause I love you Kagome, I really do."

Gasping she slowly went to answer, until her door opened, "what are you two doing?"

Kagome growled glaring at Sasuke, letting go of Naruto she snarled, "Sasuke get out of my room!"

"Why is he in here?"

"I fucking hate you Sasuke!" She walked out of her room pushing him to the ground, _'who the hell does he think he is?! That bastard!!'_

Walking out of their house she sighed looking at the night sky, it calmed her, she wanted to go somewhere quiet, somewhere better then here right now. A smile came before she ran towards the park, the perfect place, the place she first met Naruto.

* * *

Kagome looked at the stars sighing she sat on a swing, her now shoulder length hair blew in the wind, slowly she touched her hair. A grimace kind of face came, in her jealously she cut her hair, how stupid. Sighing she then giggled as hands covered her eyes, then felt warm breath on her neck.

"Guess who?"

"Naruto?" Giggling as he wrapped his arms around her, "what?"

"So do you love me?"

"Yeah, for a while," gasping as she was pulled from the swing onto a body, Naruto's body. "Na... Naruto?"

"I'm happy to hear that you do." He hugged her tight, "I never thought you liked me at all."

Turning in his arms she layed on him, "how so?"

"You were always busy doing something, like training or just hiding."

"I only train when you are near and I'm hiding dreaming about us together." Kagome smiled into his neck, "I thought you loved Hinata, that's why I fought her. I didn't know you'd show up, and see me acting like a idiot."

"Your not a idiot!"

Smiling she inhaled his sweet scent, this was heaven, finally she knew how he felt and it was now wonderful. Slowly she looked at him, then pushed her lips against his, blushing like crazy. Gasping as he flipped them over, him between her legs and holding her close. Naruto smiled, how did he get this lucky? She was way out of his league and he still got her, the famous Uchiha beauty, the girl every male wanted.

Slowly she opened her mouth, she softly moaned as he slid his hands up her shirt going to her breast. She was actually letting him touch her in a intament way, a way that Itachi touched her three days ago. But she loved Naruto's touch, it was soft and sweet, not rouch and demanding. Naruto pulled away softly kissing her neck, another moan came letting her fingers slid into his hair, slowly he pulled her shirt off and blushed. This was new to both of them, but he liked it, though was unsure on how she felt.

"Ka... Kagome we should stop... We're to young to do this..."

"Okay Naruto, anything you want."

Smiling he hugged her close, 't_his is heaven.'_ They both thought...

* * *

_**Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize,  
Motivate your anger, to make them all realize  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down,  
Break into the contents, never falling down **_

**My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door  
A man railed at me twice, though  
But I didn't care  
Waiting is wasting, for people like me**

**Don't try to live so wise,  
Don't cry, 'cause you're so right  
Don't dry, with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

**Me: Wow... *blushes* I want to be Kagome right now.**

**Ino: Oh shut up Kagome! *hits me playfully.* Okay we now know they like eachother. And oh they like each other.**

**Both of us: READ AND REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**Kagome Yamanaka! CHA!! **=^.^= ="D


	12. Sadness, why did he leave?

**_

* * *

_**

Me: Okay here's another chappy! I'm trying to beat chapter 10's word count, 1,831.

**_Ino: Yep, and I know we'll beat it!_**

**_Naruto: Is there something bad in this chapter? It says 'Sadness, why did he leave'_**

**_Both of us girls: That's classified!_**

**_Naruto: *sighs* You guys..._**

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

_Smiling she inhaled his sweet scent, this was heaven, finally she knew how he felt and it was now wonderful. Slowly she looked at him, then pushed her lips against his, blushing like crazy. Gasping as he flipped them over, him between her legs and holding her close. Naruto smiled, how did he get this lucky? She was way out of his league and he still got her, the famous Uchiha beauty, the girl every male wanted._

_Slowly she opened her mouth, she softly moaned as he slid his hands up her shirt going to her breast. She was actually letting him touch her in a intament way, a way that Itachi touched her three days ago. But she loved Naruto's touch, it was soft and sweet, not rough and demanding. Naruto pulled away softly kissing her neck, another moan came letting her fingers slid into his hair, slowly he pulled her shirt off and blushed. This was new to both of them, but he liked it, though was unsure on how she felt._

_"Ka... Kagome we should stop... We're to young to do this..."_

_"Okay Naruto, anything you want."_

_Smiling he hugged her close, 'this is heaven.' They both thought._

* * *

The morning sky brightened the sky, waking two people on the ground, slowly Kagome opened her eyes. Looking around she looked at the breathing thing she was laying on, blushing she looked around again. They fell asleep at the park, god Sasuke would kill her right now if he saw them. A soft sigh came before shacking Naruto.

"Hey Naruto get up. We have to get up now." She said, "come on we can't stay out here to long!"

When he didn't open his eyes she sighed, then growled, this was hopeless! He wouldn't get up at all, then got an ideal.

"Naruto get up I see ramen!" Then yelped as he flew up into sitting position, "I see your up now. We need to get out of here before someone catches us."

"There's no ramen?"

"No! We'll get some later! Let's g-"

"Hey Kagome, Naruto!" Kagome turned to see no other then, Sakura and Ino running towards them.

"Hurry lets go!!" Quickly Kagome pulled Naruto to his feet pulling him away towards her house.

* * *

Sakura looked at Ino as she picked up a shirt, "um... who does that belong to?"

"I can give you one guess... It's Kagome's shirt." Ino snickered, "what were they doing?"

Sakura blushed, "we should um... return it to her."

"Yep."

* * *

Sighing slipped on another shirt, her other one was left at the park, a giggle came as Naruto hugged her from behind. "We forgot my other shirt at the park." She pouted, "now lets get ramen!"

Kagome giggled as Naruto pulled her out of her house towards Ichiraku Ramen shop, two girls shouting behind them made them both stop. Ino and Sakura stopped in front of them, "Kagome did you lose something? Like at the park?" Ino smirked holding her shirt out.

"What?! No why would I?!"

"This is your shirt isn't it?" Sakura smirked.

"No it's uh... Sasuke's! Yeah! It's Sasuke's shirt!" Kagome blushed, "I'll give it back to him!"

"Yeah, we'll give Sasuke his shirt back!" Naruto blushed too.

"Why are you blushing?" Both girls asked.

"It's hot!" Both Naruto and Kagome answered at the same time.

"It doesn't feel hot," Ino said then gaped at her empty hand now, "they took the shirt! After them!!"

Kagome blushed harder,Sakura and Ino went and found everyone of the rookie nine gang except, Kagome, Naruto, and Hinata. "Okay our mission is to find Naruto and Kagome! They are _training_ on how to hide from us _enemy _ninjas! Let's find them now!!" Ino told them.

"Why would they do that?" Sasuke asked, "it's pointless."

"Oh yeah it is pointless. You'll find out once we find them!" Ino flicked Sasuke's nose, "now let's find them!!"

"Yeah!!" Some of them yelled then spilt up.

Ino and Sakura went the same way giggling, now they had their friends looking for them. And it was fun!

* * *

Kagome yelped hiding behind a tree, _'why are they chasing us?!'_Looking at Naruto who was caught by Kiba and Shikamaru, _'Naruto... I'll save you!'_ Slowly she walked out, "oh boys what's going on?" She giggled.

"You two are training on how to hide from us!" Kiba said.

"We are?" She tilted her head to the side, "well aren't you going to come after me then?" Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, "I mean I won't fight. Since two cute boys are going to take me away."

They both blushed, slowly Kiba grabbed her arms, looking at Naruto she smirked. _'What is she doing?!'_

"Kibaa can't you let us go?"

"Nope."

Pouting she giggled, "I'll give you a peck on your cheek?"

"Nope."

"Your mean Kiba!" Slowly she nodded towards Naruto, "are you sure about that kiss? Do you want one Shika?"

"No..."

* * *

Both Naruto and Kagome sat on the ground tied up, "COME ON DID YOU HAVE TO TIE US UP??!!!" Kagome yelled struggling to get free.

"What were you to doing in the park last night and this morning?" Ino asked in front of them.

"None of your bussniess!" Kagome snapped, "can't we just take a walk?!"

"Why was your shirt there?" Sakura asked, "hm Kagome?"

"I'm not saying anything at all!" Naruto yelled, "sorry Kagome..."

"Let us go!!! I'll kill you when I'm untied!!!"

"Tell us what happened?!" Both Ino and Sakura asked/yelled at the same time.

Blushing Kagome looked away, looking at Sasuke she growled, _'this is all his fault! If he left us alone last night, this wouldn't have happened!!'_

She hated them now, they wanted to know everything, so what if it was private or not they wanted to know! But she did like it, the way Naruto kissed her, blushing harder she sighed. They weren't going to get a word from her at all-

"Naruto tell us and we will get you ramen." Sasuke said.

"Ramen! We-" he went face first into the ground her foot on his back.

"Shut up!" She growled, "it's our secret!"

"Kagome..." A shiver went down her spine, "what happened?" Sasuke growled looking at Naruto.

"Nothing!!"

"Since they won't speak well just have to torture Naruto with ramen." Ino said, "I'll be back."

_'Oh no! Naruto will spill everything for ramen!' _She looked at Naruto then at Ino's retreating form, "fine I'll tell you. First untie us..."

"Okay!" Sakura said going to untie them until a hand grabbed hers, "huh?"

"They'll just run away." Sasuke said sighing, "I know my sister."

_'NO!!!!! Why did he do that???!!!'_ She glared at him, _'I'll kill him later...'_

"You tried to trick me!"

"No he's lying I wouldn't do that!" She made a _innocent _face, "I'm a good girl." _'Yeah right!'_

"Tell me now Ka-go-me..." Shaking her head she shivered in fear as Sasuke glared at her. "Tell me."

"HA! No!!" Shivering again in fear she looked away, "and I'd never tell you Sasu-gay!"

Taking a step back Sasuke growled, "what did you say?!"

"Sasu-gay!"

"I have the ramen!" Ino annoced walking up, "what's going on?" She looked between the two glaring Uchiha's.

Quickly Kagome looked at Naruto, with a look that said, _'say-anything-and-I'll-kill-you.' _Gulping Naruto quickly nodded, a smirk appeared on Ino's face as she held the ramen in front of Naruto.

"You want this don't you? Tell us what happened and you'll get it."

Before Kagome could say anything Naruto quickly said, "we kissed!!"

Kagome screamed before she yelled at Naruto, "I'm going to kill you!!"

"Now your free." Both Ino and Sakura untied them, "here Naruto."

Standing Kagome pushed past all of them, unseen tears in her eyes.

* * *

Her head hung at his words, he was still going to train with that man. "I'm sorry Kago-"

"Don't talk to me!!" She yelled, "why do you have to train?!! No one here cares if your weak!"

"I'm sorry..." He gently kissed her cheek then walked away.

Falling to her knees she teared up, why did he have to leave now? He didn't need to become stronger, that didn't matter to her, so what if he was a dork or weak. Tears hit the ground as she stood slightly swaying, what would she do now? Wait for him, what if someone else she liked came by and asked her to be their girlfriend? Wiping away tears she walked home, she would wait for him to return, but he might not like the new Kagome.

* * *

Running after the green spandex suited boy she growled, "Lee I'm not going to kill you!! Please stop!!"

"Never!!"

Growling she jumped up and pounced on him, grabbing a fist full of his suit she violently shook him, "you idiot I want you to train me so I can become stronger!!"

"Stop shacking me! Fine!"

"Thank you!" Kagome hugged him, then ran to the Hokage's tower, "now to ask Lady Tsunade to train me!"

* * *

Panting she stood in front of Tsunade, "please Lady Tsunade can you train me?"

"Why?"

"I want to become stronger, I don't want to be weak any more."

"Okay."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" She bowed deeply.

* * *

Kagome panted as she dodged another punch, her use to be shoulder length hair went down to her mid-thigh. Losing her breath as Lee punched her stomach, she deserved it telling him not to go easy on her. Kagome hit the ground on her knees panting, a bit of blood came from her mouth, wiping it away she slowly stood. It was two years ago that Naruto left, and two years of hard training, it was really hell, so much brusies, cuts, and blood. Blocking a kick she jumped back, watching him carefully, she couldn't affored another hit, she would just break down.

Just as she taught that Lee kicked her side, falling to the ground she coughed up blood, quickly Lee went to her side, "Kagome are you okay?!"

"Yeah," coughing up more blood she fainted.

* * *

Struggling she tried to push past the nurses, she needed to train, almost through she hit someone. Falling back until the person caught her, the familar sweet scent of Naruto filt her nose. Her eyes went wide as she slowly looked up, there he was, holding her.

"What did you do to yourself?"

"Naruto!!" Kagome hugged him tightly, "I missed you!!"

"Why are you all bruised up?" He hugged her, "what happened?"

"I've been training hard, Lady Tsunade and Rock Lee has been helping me become stronger."

"I don't like that."

Pulling out of his hug she growled, "and why not?!"

"You hurt yourself to become stronger!"

Her fist balled up, "you idiot!" Punching him through the wall she stuck her nose in the air, "I chose to train, I was not forced to."

"Ow..." He sat up rubbing his head, "you didn't have to punch me!"

"Yes I did!" Kagome growled into his face then gasped as he grabbed her chin, "let go of me, Na-ru-to."

Naruto kissed her soft lips smiling, he missed her and probably deserved the punch, but most of all he just missed her dearly. A soft blush came to her cheeks as he kissed her, maybe he didn't like the new her, but so what she wanted to prove to him she could be strong. Hugging him close she sat on his lap, so what if they could see them kissing, she didn't care at all, she had her Naruto back. A cough made them stop to see a smirking Tsunade.

"Now if you are don't please let her go back to bed."

"But I want to train!" Kagome whined, "please Lady Tsunade!"

"No!" Naruto picked her up then looked at Tsunade, "which one is her bed?"

Tsunade's smirk came back, "follow me."

Pouting Kagome looked away, but hid a smile. At least Naruto was here...

* * *

_**Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize,  
Motivate your anger, to make them all realize  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down,  
Break into the contents, never falling down **_

**My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door  
A man railed at me twice, though  
But I didn't care  
Waiting is wasting, for people like me**

**Don't try to live so wise,  
Don't cry, 'cause you're so right  
Don't dry, with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

**_Me: YAY!! I BEAT MY CHALLENGE!!! I GOT 2,730 WORDS IN THIS CHAPPY!!!_**

**_Ino: *sighs bowing her head* Kagome your a dork. But yes we did beat the challenge we made to ourselves._**

**_Me: Yep! Yep! Yep! _**

**_Ino: Since she is incapable of doing the credits I will. So Naruto leaves, and comes back to a whole new Kagome. Wow, she is strong, good luck taming her again Naruto. *smirks* I bet he'd love taming her..._**

**_Me: Yep! Yep! Yep!_**

**_Ino: Ka-go-me shut up!! Anyways there might be some action in the next chappy, and it might be Kagome Itachi or Kagome Naruto. Just stay tuned and find out what happens!_**

**_Me: Oh and we might make a new story, I'll tell you what it's about._**

**_Kagome was never in Feudal Japan but in Naruto's world, and Orochimaru wants her for her powers as a priestess. But Naruto and Gaara won't let that happen, their demons have grown to like her, or more like love her. Orochimaru ends up kidnapping her and controls her. Might be rape, and a lot of sexual contact._**

**_Me: So tell me if you like that story!_**

**_Ino: Yep so..._**

**_Both of us: READ AND REVIEW!!!_**

_**Kagome Yamanaka! CHA!! **=^.^= ="D_


	13. ALERT!

**_Me: Okay I have promised some of you guys a part in the story. Well sadly I couldn't... My computer just wigged out, I finally got my own laptop and it just wigged out. I lost everything I had on there, even the profiles for you people I promised a part in my story._**

**_Ino: And we might be slowing down on uploading so many chappys like the many we uploaded in the few past days. Sadly school is starting on August 11th and our Grandparents are coming out, so yeah... And they don't like our cussing in our stories._**

**_Me: So this is a alert warning you that our uploadings might slow down and the hell that we will be put through... But please bare with us, we'll try our hardest to upload a chapter to My Love redone, also we might rename it to just My Love. Anyways tell us what you think and we'll try our best to handle this nightmare._**

**_Ino: So just read other stories and also anyone that wants to add tips to our stories just send us a message. Okay, well we'll see you guys next time!_**

**_Both of us: Bye for now!!!_**

_**Kagome Yamanaka! CHA!! **=^.^= ="D_


	14. Kidnapping, and New team mate

_**Me: Hello again... And today's news is...**_

**_Ino: WE HAVE A NEW CHAPPY!!!_**

**_Me: CHA!! _**

**_Ino: Anyways this is a new chappy, and it sounds-_**

**_Naruto: Who's our new team mate?! And who gets kidnapped?! Is it Kagome?!!_**

**_Both of us girls: SHUT UP NARUTO!!_**

**_Me: No, we won't tell you just have to read about it._**

_Previously_

_"Ow..." He sat up rubbing his head, "you didn't have to punch me!"_

_"Yes I did!" Kagome growled into his face then gasped as he grabbed her chin, "let go of me, Na-ru-to."_

_Naruto kissed her soft lips smiling, he missed her and probably deserved the punch, but most of all he just missed her dearly. A soft blush came to her cheeks as he kissed her, maybe he didn't like the new her, but so what she wanted to prove to him she could be strong. Hugging him close she sat on his lap, so what if they could see them kissing, she didn't care at all, she had her Naruto back. A cough made them stop to see a smirking Tsunade._

_"Now if you are don't please let her go back to bed."_

_"But I want to train!" Kagome whined, "please Lady Tsunade!"_

_"No!" Naruto picked her up then looked at Tsunade, "which one is her bed?"_

_Tsunade's smirk came back, "follow me."_

_Pouting Kagome looked away, but hid a smile. At least Naruto was here._

_

* * *

_Rumors went around the village, that one of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha had their eyes on a powerful boy in the village. Not only a boy, but a Uchiha boy, the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha. Some said that the person wanted Sasuke's body for power, while others said the person was a 'Michael Jackson' in training, joking but other said he was wanting to have Sasuke as _his_ own. **(Sorry for you Michael Jackson lovers.)**But only one person knew who it was, and it was the Godaime Hokage, she knew who it was and was going to keep that boy safe... But for how long, could she keep him safe?

* * *

Kagome pouted crossing her arms as they walked into her house, "Naruto... You won't let me train! I want to train!"

"Not 'til your healed," Naruto smiled, "plus can't we spend time together?"

"Huh?" She looked at him, "you just want to spend time with me?"

"Yep!"

"Okay," smiling she wrapped her arms around him, "you know I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, "I missed you so much."

"Hmmm?" Her eyes closed as she inhaled his sweet scent, _'this is better now.'_

Gasping her eyes snapped open as he pinned her to the wall, a soft moan came when he softly kissed her neck, he softly said, "I wanted to do this for so long..."

Nodding she gasped again when he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist she closed her eyes, "Naruto lets go to my room."

"How about you two don't?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open again as she looked at her brother, "Sas... Sasuke..." Pushing away from Naruto she growled, "you know when to interput don't you?"

"Lets say... Yes." Growling she went to punch him, until he blocked it, "what happened to Kiba, or Neji?"

"Wha...? What are you talking about?"

"You were seeing those two boys, what happened to them?"

Naruto slowly looked down, "Ka... Kagome...?"

"Your a liar Sasuke!" Kagome got him in head lock, "you stupid bastard! I will kill yo-" Both of them dodged a kunai dagger, "what the hell?!"

A figure came out and it is Michael Jackson, all three of them took off running and screaming- **_(Ino: Dammit Kagome rewrite that! Me: Fine...)_**

A figure slowly walked out from the shadows, a male with a white face stood there looking around then his eyes landed on Sasuke. Kagome slid into a Lee Taijutsu fighting pose in front of her older brother, as the male laughed she looked at Naruto.

"Who are you?! And why are you here?!!" She yelled/asked.

"Girlie do you think you can stop me from getting what I want?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

"Kagome your injured you can't fight!" Naruto said loudly to her.

"He won't get my brother! I'll," her eyes went wide as the male appeared in front of her, "stay away!!"

Going to punch him until she was thrown into a wall, blood came from her mouth at the sheer force. Slowly she stood on shaky legs, coughing up more blood she ran towards him. When Naruto tried to get in the fight a pink barrier went up, the power coming from Kagome, appearing in front of him she thrusted her flat palm up against his chin.

"You are a fighter, so what I will have your brothers body."

Stopping she froze, then shook, "I won't let you have his body!"

"Try to stop me." The man smirked as she attacked him again, "I might take you too."

"Like hell you will!!" Naruto yelled, his eyes turning red every time Kagome was thrown into the wall, or hit. "Leave them alone!!!"

"Kagome you'll kill yourself!!" Sasuke yelled throwing kunai daggers at the unknown male, "get out of our house!!"

Kagome's eyes went wide as his fist hit her stomach, coughing up blood she went unconscious. Smirking the male threw her over his shoulder then turned to the two boys, "Sasuke come join me."

"Fuck you! Give me my sister back!!" He yelled watching the barrier go down.

Without a word Naruto attacked the man, his eyes blood red, "put her down!"

Dodging he had a hard time blocking each attack with just one hand, all of a sudden he disappeared in a blur then reappeared by Sasuke. In a swift move he knocked Sasuke unconscious, dropping Kagome he picked up Sasuke and smirked, disappearing in a 'poof'. Naruto ran to Kagome, making sure she was okay, a sigh of relief came only to see she was unconscious.

* * *

Shacking her head Kagome balled her fists, "I want to find Sasuke now!"

"We can't let you... Until then I am assigning you a new team mate."

"I don't fucking care about a new team mate!! I want to find my brother!!" She yelled at the Hokage who stared wide eyed at the angry Uchiha.

"Kagome stop it!" Naruto hugged her, "we'll find your brother, lets just see this wimp who Granny assigned us with."

"No... I want to find Sasuke..."

Tsunade coughed before waving her hand, "come in Sai and meet your new team for now."

Kagome got out of Naruto's hug and bit down on her hand, so many insults she wanted to yell but re framed from doing so. Walking past everyone she wiped away tears, no one understand ed her at all. The person known as Sai walked by her, which made her freeze, he looked like a Uchiha. Shacking her head she quickly ran away...

* * *

_**Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize,  
Motivate your anger, to make them all realize  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down,  
Break into the contents, never falling down **_

**My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door  
A man railed at me twice, though  
But I didn't care  
Waiting is wasting, for people like me**

**Don't try to live so wise,  
Don't cry, 'cause you're so right  
Don't dry, with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

**_Me: YAY!! Another chappy!!_**

**_Ino: Yep! Now who will save Sasuke? Will it be his brave sister or just be Naruto? Stay tuned to find out!!_**

**_Both of us: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!_**

_**Kagome Yamanaka! CHA!! **=^.^= ="D_

* * *


	15. Kidnapping, Rescuse, and True Feelings

_**Me: Hello again, sorry for the wait my mom made us clean the whole house before our Grandparents come out.**_

**_Ino: Yep! They are coming out in about a week, and it's going to be... HELL!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Both of us: WISH US LUCK!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Previously_

_Shacking her head Kagome balled her fists, "I want to find Sasuke now!"_

_"We can't let you... Until then I am assigning you a new team mate."_

_"I don't fucking care about a new team mate!! I want to find my brother!!" She yelled at the Hokage who stared wide eyed at the angry Uchiha._

_"Kagome stop it!" Naruto hugged her, "we'll find your brother, lets just see this wimp who Granny assigned us with."_

_"No... I want to find Sasuke..."_

_Tsunade coughed before waving her hand, "come in Sai and meet your new team for now."_

_Kagome got out of Naruto's hug and bit down on her hand, so many insults she wanted to yell but re framed from doing so. Walking past everyone she wiped away tears, no one understand ed her at all. The person known as Sai walked by her, which made her freeze, he looked like a Uchiha. Shacking her head she quickly ran away._

* * *

Kagome wanted to find Sasuke, that man had her only brother she loved and it made it hard on her. Slowly she looked down, what if that man tried to come for her? Should she go with him, or just fight? Softly growling she walked to the training grounds, maybe Lee, or Sakura was there, she really needed to train now. Now that her brother was kidnapped, looking around she sighed putting her hand on hips, a sweat drop appeared looking at the scene.

_'So much for training...' _Lightly coughing she shook her head, "um... guys..."

"Kagome did you hear what he just said?!!" Naruto yelled blushing.

"Um... Lets just say no... but ever say that again _**I'll **fucking kill **you**_..." Turning her head she looked at a tree, "what are you two doing here? This is a training ground, and are you here to train? Now where is Lee?"

"Ka... Kagome why are you looking for Bushy Brows?!" Naruto asked angrily, "I don't like him."

A small smirk came, "well I could careless, I want to train." Running a hand through her hair she sighed, "plus he's the best trainer I know of, oh and of course Lady Tsunade! So why do you care?"

A small blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks, "I just don't like him! He's weird!"

"Well..." Growling she balled her fist, "well I like him!!" Kagome yelled closing her eyes, "you left me!! Now Sasuke left me!! I hate you guys for that, only Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba stayed, why is that??!!!"

Stumbling backwards Naruto stared wide eyed at her, while Sai just sat there, "Ka... Kagome... Why do you hate me? I came back to you..."

"So what!! You left that's all that I care about," wiping away unknowing tears until now, "I'm going to look for Sasuke... If I don't come back that means that man has me or Itachi kidnapped me again..."

A movement was behind Kagome, in a quick movement she kicked the person across the grounds. Her eyes went wide seeing Kiba, quickly running to him, leaving a stunned Naurto. Dropping to her knees she sighed, hitting his forehead.

"You moron! You can't sneak up on me!" A soft smile came seeing him with a dorky smile, "oh Kiba..." Softly shacking her head she giggled.

"Kagome! Why are you crying?!" Kiba asked wiping away more tears from her cheeks.

"It's nothing..." She grabbed his hand softly smiling again, "are you okay?"

Naruto watched the whole scene in horror, had he lost Kagome? Or was she just acting, oh he hoped she was acting? Nothing would be worse then losing her, especially to Kiba, that dog. A growl caught in his throat seeing that dog wipe away her tears, his eyes tinted a light red as she grabbed Kiba's hand softly smiling. What the hell was happening?!

"Come on get off the ground!" Kagome helped him up then stumbled into him, which he quickly wrapped his arms around her, "Kiba...?" Slowly she looked at him blushing, then her eyes went wide seeing Naruto and his loving smile, _'what am I doing? I don't love him, I love Naruto..._'

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah..." It looked like she danced out of his hold, softly and lightly she spun towards Naruto, her mid-thigh hair twirled around her. "Naruto..." Stopping she looked down, "Naruuu..."

Naruto's eyes completely went red when Kiba wrapped his arms around Kagome, _his_Kagome. About to attack Kiba, until an angel turned to him, saying his name, slowly the red disappeared. A blush came hearing Kagome say his nickname she gave him like that, it was arousing.

"I'm sorry for how I acted towards you Sai... Its nice to meet you..." She lightly bowed, then stood up straight softly giggling

"Your a bea-" A rock hit Sai's head as he watched Kagome's chest bounce when she giggled.

"Don't look at her chest!!" Naruto yelled growling, before pulling Kagome into him which made her squeak. "Your a pervert!!"

Sighing she rested her head against his chest, "Naruto then you have a whole bunch of _perverts_ to take care of then."

"Hmm?" He looked at her with a small smile, "well who?!"

"To long of a list!" She waved her hand then looked at Sai softly giggling again, _'yep. Now I met the _new_ team mate. I'm tired!'_

Standing in front of the Hokage five days after meeting Sai, they had a mission. "You three are to follow behind the Akatsuki, then report back to me what happens."

"Yes Ma'am!" Kagome said followed by Naruto and Sai. _'Where is Sakura?'_

Running behind the two she sighed as Naruto glared at Sai, of course Naruto didn't like Sai, since that one day. Not paying attention until Naruto grabbed her and pushed her to a tree, pushing himself against her he listened to the other voices. Slightly wiggling she stopped when he put his finger over her lips, then one over his. Nodding she listened, then gasped that was Itachi's voice, tears came to her eyes as she grabbed Naruto's jacket softly crying into the material. She hated Itachi's voice, Naruto placed a hand on her neck before making her look at him, his lips hit her making her gasp.

Sai looked at them then away, then he was thrown into a tree, both Naurto and Kagome quickly looked. Kagome pushed away from Naruto running to Sai's side, she froze when Itachi came towards her. A small smirk came as Naruto punched him, dropping to her knees she lightly hit Sai's cheek.

"Hey Sai it's time to get up!" Standing she blocked the kunai daggers, then gasped for air as a hand wrapped around her throat.

Struggling she hit the ground, then was begining drug towards the person. Naruto yelled trying to get to Kagome until he hit the ground unconcious, her eyes dulled when she was rose in the air. Clawing at the person's arm her eyes dulled a bit more, then she hit the ground gasping for air. Itachi picked her up glaring at the other male, still gasping for air she fell limp.

"Kakuzu I told you not to harm Kagome, the only raven haired female was Kagome!" He growled out dangerously.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, feeling a body against her she softly blushed, thinking it was Naruto. Looking she went to scream until he put his hand over her mouth, "be quiet, Kagome."

Her eyes went wide, before she slowly just stopped, would Naruto save her this time? Tears came as Itachi pinned her down, closing her eyes she softly whimpered, this wasn't going to happen. _'Naruto!!'_

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open hearing his name being yelled/screamed, slowly sitting up he looked for Kagome. Seeing no sign he growled, slowly his eyes turned red, looking at Sai he hid him in the shadows following Kagome's scent.

* * *

Itachi smirked as he pulled her shirt off, then grabbed a kunai dagger cutting her shorts. Clenching her eyes tighter shut she softly whimpered when he moved her panties to the side, then entered two fingers inside of her. His smirk went wide seeing her struggled to get free, his head snapped towards the door hearing a few cries of pain. Her eyes snapped open, looking towards the door too.

_'Is that Naruto?!'_ She smiled seeing him, then frowned seeing his red eyes, his bloody form.

Naruto looked around then his eyes landed on Kagome who was beneath Itachi, and Itachi was touching her. Snarling Naruto lunged at Itachi, then they hit the ground, his clawed hand hit Itachi's chest. Her eyes went wide as Naruto's hand went through Itachi's chest, lightly shacking she pulled her knees to her chest. It was happening again, her nightmare, the day she yelled hurtful things to Naruto. A yelp came as she was hugged, shivering she wrapped her arms around Naruto, crying.

Blood was now on both of their bodies as they hugged each other, Naruto's still clawed hand caressed her cheek. Then his lips hit hers, softly gasping she closed her eyes, pulling away from her he shrugged off his jacket then put it on her shoulders. Looking at him she smiled slipping her arms through the arm holes, inhaling part of his scent. Kagome slowly stood the jacket rested just below her bottom, blushing she tugged down at it.

"Kagome get on my back," he knelt down waiting for her to get on, "well come on."

"Your so bossy," she got on his back, feeling his hands on her thighs holding her up she shivered, "but thanks Naruuu."

A small smile came before he ran out of the room...

* * *

_**Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize,  
Motivate your anger, to make them all realize  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down,  
Break into the contents, never falling down **_

**My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door  
A man railed at me twice, though  
But I didn't care  
Waiting is wasting, for people like me**

**Don't try to live so wise,  
Don't cry, 'cause you're so right  
Don't dry, with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

**_Me: *stretches* Well this is like the longest chappy to me! It feels like it and OMG I hate people who want to know what you are doing!! *glares at Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Kiba who are tied down to chairs*_**

**_Ino: Kagome don't hurt them. Anyways! We've been working lately, like today we just babysat our cousin's kid. *mutters* Damn brat..._**

**_Me: Yep! So Kagome met Sai, and he's a pervert? 0.o DAMMIT INO RUN!!! *runs away screaming then does a "U" turn back to the boys*_**

**_Ino: Kagome! Calm down! Naruto will beat that pervert up if he comes near us, right Naruto? *gives Naruto a death glare*_**

**_Naruto: *gulps* Ye... Yeah!!_**

**_Both of us girls: READ AND REVIEW!!!_**

**_Me: Now to deal..._**

**_Both of us girls: With you four. *smiles evilly as they try to get free*_**

**_Me: Bye people!_**

_**Kagome Yamanaka! CHA!! **=^.^= ="D_


	16. Somedays are crappy

_**Me: Hello again, sorry for the wait today was our mom's and dad's anniversary.**_

**_Ino: Yep! _**

**_Me: Just read the story and enjoy it!

* * *

_**

_Previously_

_Naruto's eyes snapped open hearing his name being yelled/screamed, slowly sitting up he looked for Kagome. Seeing no sign he growled, slowly his eyes turned red, looking at Sai he hid him in the shadows following Kagome's scent._

_

* * *

_

_Itachi smirked as he pulled her shirt off, then grabbed a kunai dagger cutting her shorts. Clenching her eyes tighter shut she softly whimpered when he moved her panties to the side, then entered two fingers inside of her. His smirk went wide seeing her struggled to get free, his head snapped towards the door hearing a few cries of pain. Her eyes snapped open, looking towards the door too._

_'Is that Naruto?!' She smiled seeing him, then frowned seeing his red eyes, his bloody form._

_Naruto looked around then his eyes landed on Kagome who was beneath Itachi, and Itachi was touching her. Snarling Naruto lunged at Itachi, then they hit the ground, his clawed hand hit Itachi's chest. Her eyes went wide as Naruto's hand went through Itachi's chest, lightly shacking she pulled her knees to her chest. It was happening again, her nightmare, the day she yelled hurtful things to Naruto. A yelp came as she was hugged, shivering she wrapped her arms around Naruto, crying._

_Blood was now on both of their bodies as they hugged each other, Naruto's still clawed hand caressed her cheek. Then his lips hit hers, softly gasping she closed her eyes, pulling away from her he shrugged off his jacket then put it on her shoulders. Looking at him she smiled slipping her arms through the arm holes, inhaling part of his scent. Kagome slowly stood the jacket rested just below her bottom, blushing she tugged down at it._

_"Kagome get on my back," he knelt down waiting for her to get on, "well come on."_

_"Your so bossy," she got on his back, feeling his hands on her thighs holding her up she shivered, "but thanks Naruuu."_

_A small smile came before he ran out of the room._

* * *

Kagome giggled at the expression Sai actually made, shocked, "Saaaiii whats wrong?"

"Don't look at Kagome!" Naruto yelled blocking her from Sai's view, "I don't like you!"

"Naruuu! I like Saaaiii!" She giggled at the blushes that came, "Naruuu! Saaaiii!"

"Stop that!" Both boys yelled blushing still.

"Naruuu! Saaaiii!" A muffled giggle came as Naruto covered her mouth stopping her from talking.

"Lets go back to the village and tell Granny what happened," Naruto caught the look that crossed Kagome's face, "it's okay Kagome, he can't get you now."

Slowly she nodded, then they took off towards the village.

* * *

~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~

The meeting with the Hokage was fine but she needed to talk to Hinata, Ino, and I. I don't know why but it was confusing, Naruto kept staring at me, because of it. And I don't like that when he stares at me like that, it's like he didn't want me do anything. What did she want from us?

~~~~Normal POV~~~~

Hinata glared at Kagome before looking forward at the Hokage, "you wanted to see us?"

"Yes Hinata, you, Ino, and Kagome are going to a different village... And will stay there for six months, in three months we are going there to make a treaty with the Land of the Moon."

"But what about the boys?!" Kagome quickly said, "aren't they coming?!"

"No, the Tsukikage only wanted girls to go, most of their shinobi population is male, and they wanted to know how it is to have a few female shinobi's." Tsunade said sighing, "go get things gathered up and come back in an hour."

"Yes Ma'am!" The girls said leaving.

* * *

Kagome quickly ran to her house, she was going to leave Naruto now, this was horrible. She froze seeing him waiting for her, slowly walking forward she softly smiled. "Hello Naruto, what do you need?"

"Can't I come over anytime?" He wrapped his arms around her, "are you hiding something from me?"

Her eyes went wide, "n... no..."

"Well then lets get some ramen!"

"I have to take a shower Naruto, then get dressed. So go wait there for me," Kagome softly said tears building in her blue eyes.

Slowly he let his arms drop, "okay..."

Naruto started to walk away, standing there Kagome wanted to run to him and tell him everything. But..., that wouldn't be good, he'd stop her from going. Softly sighing she quickly got ready for the mission.

* * *

Ino looked at the two glaring girls who didn't even notice her, sighing she walked past them, the huge gates just like Konoha's were ahead and she wanted to see the village already! "Come on you two!! Fight later we have to meet the Tsukikage and then look around!!"

"Okay Inooo!" Kagome said hugging Ino, "I won't fight Inooo!"

"Wow what a nice way to greet us," a smooth male voice said, "I like it."

Soon a male with long raven hair jumped down from the trees, his hair was up in a high pony tail, and his crystal blue eyes landed on Kagome. Smirking she looked at Ino then the male, "are you two like family? 'Cause you look almost like Ino," letting go of Ino she put a finger to her lips, "well except for your hair."

"I wouldn't be related to someone like that!!" He yelled, "she's ugly!!"

Hinata, and Kagome growled, "never talk like that you pathetic male!!" Both yelled then nodded, "**Super Cute Chick Barrage!!**"

Several clones appeared and all of them kissed their hands blowing a kiss, while winking as the real Hinata and Kagome punched him into several trees. Standing straight the clones disappeared, they looked at each other and Kagome teared up before hugging the heiress. "I'm sorry for fighting with you!!"

Blushing Hinata hugged her back, "I'm sorry for fighting with you too!"

"I'm glad you two made up," Ino softly smiled, "now what are we going to do about him?" She looked at the man on the ground.

"Who care's," both girls giggled as they said that at the same time, "he's stupid!"

"Yes indeed he is," a deep smooth male voice told them.

"Huh?" Kagome turned then blushed at the handsome man that stood there behind them, "w... who are you?"

"It's me Yukio, don't you remember me?" He smiled, "I remembered you, Kagome."

Blushing she shook her head, "I'm sorry, are you with Moon Village?"

"Yes, now come on girls lets go visit the Tsukikage." Yukio held his hand out for Kagome to take, "well then lets go."

Slowly she took his hand, lightly giggling the whole time, Ino and Hinata looked at each other before the two smiling at each other.

* * *

Yukio stood in front of the Tsukikage, "Lord Tsukikage these are the girls from Konoha."

"Very well, name yourselves," the Tsukikage coldly said.

"I am Kagome Uchiha," Kagome said standing tall, but still lightly blushing.

"I am Ino Yamanaka," Ino said softly looking at the Tsukikage then Kagome.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata told him.

"You three will be assigned a team, and three of our Shinobi will be with you at all times. Yukio you will be with Uchiha Kagome, Sango you will be with Hyuuga Hinata, and Miroku you will be with Yamanaka Ino. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir!" The Konoha girls chorused.

"Good now your dismissed."

* * *

Ino and Hinata watched for almost three months as Kagome and Yukio got closer and closer, three times they've stopped the two from kissing. Hinata was disgusted with Kagome, she loved Naruto just as much as Kagome did and she had a whole bunch of fanboys, but she stayed true to him. While Kagome wasn't, ever since they met Yukio Kagome has been forgeting about Naruto, and Hinata didn't like how closer the two were getting.

"Oh Naruto please come soon," Hinata softly whispered, "these two are getting too close for our like."

"Hinata dear! The Tsukikage wants you and your Konoha team!" Miroku said running up to her, "we should leave now."

"Okay Miroku." They both ran away.

* * *

Kagome layed her head on Yukio's shoulder as she started to fall asleep, "let's, let the team rest for awhile..."

"Okay," Yukio softly smiled.

"Yukio-sensei, Kagome-sensei!!" Three kids yelled running up to them, "some Konoha people are here!!"

Kagome's eyes opened up, "Konoha?"

"Yes now get up and hurry up!!"

"Okay!" Kagome got up pulling Yukio up with her, "lets go Yukiooo!!"

* * *

Naruto looked around, then to the four people running up to him. Falling backwards he landed on his bottom, looking at Ino then Hinata he looked for Kagome. Hinata smiled brightly before helping him up, while Ino ran up to Shikamaru and hugged him.

"Where's Kagome?"

Gasping Hinata looked down, then away, "she should be coming soon. But before she comes I have to tell you something." Taking a deep breath she looked at him, "Kagome almost kissed Yukio and they have been spending so much time together..."

"She wouldn't do that... Would she?" He asked looking down.

"She has Naru-"

"Kagome!!" Naruto called out seeing the Uchiha female, then ran to her and embraced her, "I missed you..."

"Huh...?" Slowly Kagome looked away, _'what am I going to say?'_

"Kagome's whats wrong?" He asked against her neck, "Hinata told me you almost kissed someone... Is it true?"

Her eyes went wide as she gasped, softly she answered, "yes... I'm sorry Naruto. I forgot about everything, and if you don't want to forgive me I can understand..."

Naruto slowly let her go, "lets go catch up with Granny, then can we talk?"

"Yes..." Walking away she softly smiled as her students ran up to her, "what do you brats want?"

"Kagome-senseiii!! Rin keeps hitting me!!" A little brown haired boy yelled pointing at a dark brown haired girl.

"Rin... Shippo... Kohaku... I'm not in the mood to stop a fight, if you won't stop though I will make you train until morning."

"Rin started it!! She started it!! She should get in trouble!!" Kohaku yelled then was hit by Shippo.

"Don't say that Kohaku," both boys started to throw punches.

"Hey you two stop fighting!!" Kagome yelled, "you two you better stop it **NOW**!!"

When they wouldn't stop Rin ran in between them, Kagome's eyes went wide before she pinned Shippo to the ground, Naruto pinning down Kohaku. Looking at Rin she sighed before standing Shippo's shirt in her grip, Naruto followed suit after Kagome holding Kohaku's shirt in a death grip.

"Rin that was reckless! I've thought you better then that!"

"I'm sorry Sensei, I don't like them fighting..."

"Go home I will deal with you guys tomorrow!" She snapped glaring at the kids, "Naruto let him go."

* * *

The Tsukikage glared at Kagome, "you are late."

"I'm sorry Lord Tsukikage, I had to break up a fight between Kohaku and Shippo." She bowed, "I will not be late next time."

"Kagome come over here." Ino whispered then said, "it was also my fault. I told her I would help her train her team. I'm sorry."

Looking at Ino her eyes went wide when Hinata also stepped in, "yes we told her we would help her train her team. They have been lacking in Taijutsu."

"Very well you three are not in trouble."

They nodded before Kagome quickly went over to them, "thanks..." She whispered.

"No problem."

"We are a team after all."

Smiling she nodded then looked at the Tsukikage listening to every word, her smile disappeared hearing his words. Her eyes went wide hearing Tsunade's word too, no it's all wrong, why was Konoha needing Tsukigakure to alley with them now? Shaking her head she growled, they were trying to find Sasuke as well, why didn't anyone tell her?! Ino looked at Kagome then Hinata who looked back at Ino, tears hit the ground before she lundge towards the Tsukikage. Quickly they grabbed her arms, holding her back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were looking for my brother?!! Why??!!! You knew I only came here for a mission, not so you can do research over my fucking family!!! You stupid fucking bastards!!!!" She yelled/screamed at them thrashing to get free.

"Simple we didn't tell you, knowing how you would react. Like now." He stated coldly.

"Let me go so I can kill him!!!" Balling her fist she pushed away Ino and Hinata, then her fist hit his empty chair. "Bastard you lied!!"

Swinging her fist towards him again only to be thrown against the wall, blood came from her mouth as lundge towards him again. Kagome punched Shikamaru who tried to stop her, then punched the Tsukikage into the wall, her eyes a dark blue almost black. In seconds she was pinned to the ground, Naruto, Yukio, Ino and Hinata pinned each limb to the ground. Growling she struggled to get free, Ino and Hinata looked towards Naruto who glared at Yukio then the Tsukikage.

"We need to get her away. Now." Ino knocked her unconcious then Naruto picked her up.

* * *

Sliding down a tree she cried into her knees, Naruto wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. Quickly she cried into his chest as he rubbed her back, "Kagome its okay. I promise you I will find Sasuke for you."

Looking at him her eyes were wide, "really?"

"Yes."

"But... You shouldn't after how I acted..." She looked down and frowned, "I don't deserve anything from you guys any more..."

"Don't say that! So what if you did that, if it was you gone instead of Sasuke I would've done the same thing!"

Softly gasping she looked at him, "but... But..."

"But what?"

"I acted so wrong. I should've never acted like that..."

"Kagome get over it! We'll find him! I promise!"

Pushing away from him she stood, looking away, "don't worry about finding him... I'll find him... I don't need help..."

Naruto quickly stood grabbing her shoulders lightly shacking her, "Kagome stop this!! I'll find him!!"

Looking at him he gasped as her now red eyes met his blue eyes, "let go of me! I don't want you touching me at all!!" She slapped him, then disappeared.

* * *

A rumor went around that Kagome became a rouge ninja, leaving her village and betraying her love. A girl with short hair slowly walked up to a evil looking place, shacking slightly she gasped seeing a male that almost looked like her.

Smiling she ran forward embracing him, "Sasuke!! I found you!!"

"What are you doing here?!"

She looked at him tilting her head, "why can't I be here?"

"Because-"

"Sasuke what do we have here?" Sasuke pushed her behind his back glaring at the man, "protective aren't we? Is she your delightful sister?"

"Kagome get away!"

"I can't leave you!!" A shiver went down her spine when the man licked his lips, "Sasuke please come back!!"

"No! Leave now!" In a sudden movement the man grabbed her, "let go of her Orochimaru!!"

Kagome whimpered as his tounge slid acrossed her neck, "you've changed. What happened to you long hair?"

"Please stop!" She gasped as Sasuke collasped to the ground, "Sasuke!!"

Reaching towards him, then a hand grabbed her wrist, looking towards that person she struggled to get free. Then went limp.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes then gasped trying to get up, only to be pulled back against the wall. Losing her breath she looked down at her body, she was only wearing this short like dress. A laugh came, her head snapped towards the laugh to see that vile man, Orochimaru. Growling she tried to lundge towards him, only to hit the wall again.

"Let me free Orochimaru!! Naruto will kill y-" She stopped in mid sentence, Naruto couldn't save her he didn't know where she was. Looking down she teared up, "what do you want?"

Orochimaru walked up to her, then grabbed her chin making her look at him, "I want you. First I will take over Sasuke's body, then make you mine."

Her eyes went wide, "leave Sasuke out of this! Let him go! I stay!"

"Fine," she gasped as his hand slid between her legs, "you'll be mine in two days."

Looking away tears slid down her cheeks, "f... fine..."

* * *

Two days came quick, Sasuke was freed, and she was waiting for him and Naruto to come and save her. Kagome looked up towards the sound, she closed her eyes. The ropes around her wrist came loose, slowly looking to see Naruto and Sasuke both smiling.

"Come on Kagome we need to get out of here." Sasuke said, "Orochimaru is coming here."

"I can't move..." Kagome looked down, "he gave me something to keep me from fighting."

"Fighting what?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing!"

"We don't have all night!" Sasuke picked her up putting her on his back, "lets go!"...

* * *

**_Ino: Omg!!_**

**_Me: Well I'm tired... We're going to go soooo bye!!_**

**_Both of us: READ AND REVIEW!!!_**


	17. Something should not be said

_**Me: Okay who gives a crap if you don't like how everyone wants Kagome!! If you don't like that then stop reading this story!! **_

**_Ino: Calm down..._**

**_Me: Whatever..._**

**_Both of us: Here's the new chapter!!_**

**_

* * *

_**_Previously_

_Two days came quick, Sasuke was freed, and she was waiting for him and Naruto to come and save her. Kagome looked up towards the sound, she closed her eyes. The ropes around her wrist came loose, slowly looking to see Naruto and Sasuke both smiling._

_"Come on Kagome we need to get out of here." Sasuke said, "Orochimaru is coming here."_

_"I can't move..." Kagome looked down, "he gave me something to keep me from fighting."_

_"Fighting what?" Naruto asked._

_"Nothing!"_

_"We don't have all night!" Sasuke picked her up putting her on his back, "lets go!"_

* * *

They arrived at the village, with a pissed off Ino, Sakura, and Hinata stood there in front of the gates. As their feet hit the ground the girls ran up to them, fire in their eyes, "you are idiots!!"

"What?!" Naruto growled, "what did we do?!!"

"You let that Orochimaru take Kagome!!" Sakura yelled, "she could have been killed!!"

A soft moan made them stop argueing to look at Kagome who was slowly waking up, "whats with all the yelling?"

"Kagome!" The girls chorused.

"Let me walk Sasuke..." Kagome pushed away from Sasuke falling to the ground, quickly they went to help her up, "leave me alone. I can do this by myself!" She smiled, "my legs are just asleep..."

Slowly she stood holding back a cry of pain, it was so pain full! She was stuck sitting those few days she was there, and that was enough to put her legs to sleep along with that stupid thing Orochimaru gave her. The cry she attempted to hold in came out as she hit the ground, Naruto quickly picked her up looking at them.

"Sakura can't you heal her?"

"Yes, but I don't know whats wrong with her." Sakura looked at Kagome, "lets ask Lady Tsunade!"

"Lets go then!!!"

* * *

Naruto looked at Kagome's sleeping form on the hospital bed, she was giving something like poison. Growling he looked away, he should go and kill the bastard, but couldn't leave her alone. Who knows what she would do. Sighing he heard a soft moan from her, looking to see her open her eyes, Kagome looked at him smiling.

"Hey Naruuu!"

"Kagome are you okay?" _'Of course she isn't! She was giving basicly poison!'_

"Yeah!" She reached towards him, "please lay next to me!"

"No, I can't."

"Please Naruto... I'm having nightmares... And I'm not lying..." She whimpered softly looking away bringing her arms to her chest, closing her eyes, "bad nightmares..."

Slowly he climbed onto the bed, holding her close to him, if anyone found them they'd be in trouble. Naruto ran his hand through her hair, then frowned at how short it was. What had she been thinking? Cutting her hair wouldn't keep them from knowing who she was.

"Kagome... Your hair... Why did you cut it?"

She softly gasped touching her hair, "I wanted to hide from you... To find Sasuke..." Then pouted, "but he knew it was me!"

"Your his twin."

"It will grow back... Soon..." She yawned snuggling into his chest, "I'll tell you when I wake up..."

Kagome fell silent, falling asleep, Naruto sighed running his fingers through her hair again. What was she going to tell him? Was it why she was tied to that wall? He gasped as she shot up shacking in fear, looking at Naruto she shook her head.

"Naruto... I can't sleep..."

"Why?"

She looked away from him before saying, "Naruto I want to see Lady Tsunade."

"But..."

"I need to tell her something... About what happened... She needs to know why Orochimaru wanted Sasuke and I..."

"Fine..." He let her go slidding out of the bed, "come on get on my back..."

Slowly Kagome listened, why hasn't she told him yet? Oh yeah, he'd over react and try to leave to kill Orochimaru. And she didn't want him to leave her.

* * *

She told Tsunade, then was going to tell Naruto until he just turned and walked away. Now here she was chasing him, "Naruto stop!!!"

"Leave me alone!!"

"Please stop!!" She ran faster until they reached the training grounds, where some of them were training. "Naruto why won't you listen to me?!"

A bitter laugh came from him, "you'll tell the Hokage, but you won't tell me."

"I was!" Tears came as she took a step towards him, "Naruto please look at me!"

**_"Shut up you stupid slut!!"_** He turned around his eyes red,_**"you flaunt around in those clothing like one. I might as well call you one."**_

"Well your a damn beast!! I should hate yo-," his claws hit her chest and stomach knocking her down.

**_"Silence you vile wench!" _**

"Naruto what the hell are you thinking?!!" Yelled Kiba as he knelt by Kagome, "Sakura heal Kagome! I"ll take care of Naruto!"

Kagome grabbed his arm, looking down, "let him ruin his life like that. He just showed that he really is a beast."

"Kagome don't say that, he's angry about something! What is it?!" Sakura asked.

"Orochimaru wanted to take over Sasuke's body, then I would be his..." She looked down softly crying, "he got angry that I wouldn't tell him, and that I told Lady Tsunade..."

"Kagome..." Kiba hugged her glaring at Naruto, "you are a fucking bastard!"

**_"Get your hands off of her!"_**

"Oh now you care about her?!"

**_"I said get your hands off of her!!"_**

"No."

Everyone gasped as Naruto went to hit Kiba with his claws, only to hit Kagome's back. Blood spots hit Kiba's face, his face went to horror seeing Kagome's wide eyes, and blood trailing down her chin. Slowly he reached towards her, she fell against him softly panting.

"Naruto what are you thinking?!!" Ino yelled with tears, "your hurting Kagome!! She loves you and your trying to kill her!!"

Naruto held his head closing his eyes as he fell to his knees, their words going through his head. Slowly he opened his eyes, then looked up flinching at the glares he got from them, even shy Hinata glared at him. Standing he swayed, then stepped back as Shikamaru and Neji blocked his view of Kagome, they all hated him now.

"Let. Go. Of. Me, Kiba!" She said between pants, pushing away from him she stood.

"Kagome stop moving you'll bleed even more!" Both Ino and Sakura yelled.

"So. What. I. Want. To. Move." Swaying she stumbled towards Naruto, "Naruto..."...

* * *

**_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_**

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
Make you believe  
Make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the pull of your heart  
I could taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love

So wrong, so all wrong,  
it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
come on, get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms

**_Me: Yeah bitches I did that!! Haha!! Just joking! Ya'll not bitches, I'm kinda hyper and stuff like that! Ino say the ending._**

**_Ino: Okay... Wow Naruto actually attacked Kagome!! Kiba what the hell were you thinking when you did that?!! Anyways..._**

**_Both of us: So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love!!! Read and Review!! _**

_**Kagome Yamanaka! CHA!!** ='.'= =^.^= ='D_


	18. Don't want to be near you

**_Ino: Kagome isn't feeling very good today, so she had me start this begin before the story. Well here is the story everybody loves!

* * *

_**_Previously_

_She told Tsunade, then was going to tell Naruto until he just turned and walked away. Now here she was chasing him, "Naruto stop!!!"_

_"Leave me alone!!"_

_"Please stop!!" She ran faster until they reached the training grounds, where some of them were training. "Naruto why won't you listen to me?!"_

_A bitter laugh came from him, "you'll tell the Hokage, but you won't tell me."_

_"I was!" Tears came as she took a step towards him, "Naruto please look at me!"_

_**"Shut up you stupid slut!!"** He turned around his eyes red,**"you flaunt around in those clothing like one. I might as well call you one."**_

_"Well your a damn beast!! I should hate yo-," his claws hit her chest and stomach knocking her down._

**_"Silence you vile wench!" _**

_"Naruto what the hell are you thinking?!!" Yelled Kiba as he knelt by Kagome, "Sakura heal Kagome! I"ll take care of Naruto!"_

_Kagome grabbed his arm, looking down, "let him ruin his life like that. He just showed that he really is a beast."_

_"Kagome don't say that, he's angry about something! What is it?!" Sakura asked._

_"Orochimaru wanted to take over Sasuke's body, then I would be his..." She looked down softly crying, "he got angry that I wouldn't tell him, and that I told Lady Tsunade..."_

_"Kagome..." Kiba hugged her glaring at Naruto, "you are a fucking bastard!"_

**_"Get your hands off of her!"_**

_"Oh now you care about her?!"_

**_"I said get your hands off of her!!"_**

_"No."_

_Everyone gasped as Naruto went to hit Kiba with his claws, only to hit Kagome's back. Blood spots hit Kiba's face, his face went to horror seeing Kagome's wide eyes, and blood trailing down her chin. Slowly he reached towards her, she fell against him softly panting._

_"Naruto what are you thinking?!!" Ino yelled with tears, "your hurting Kagome!! She loves you and your trying to kill her!!"_

_Naruto held his head closing his eyes as he fell to his knees, their words going through his head. Slowly he opened his eyes, then looked up flinching at the glares he got from them, even shy Hinata glared at him. Standing he swayed, then stepped back as Shikamaru and Neji blocked his view of Kagome, they all hated him now._

_"Let. Go. Of. Me, Kiba!" She said between pants, pushing away from him she stood._

_"Kagome stop moving you'll bleed even more!" Both Ino and Sakura yelled._

_"So. What. I. Want. To. Move." Swaying she stumbled towards Naruto, "Naruto..."_

* * *

"Kagome stay away from him!" Ino grabbed Kagome's shoulder stopping her, "Kagome you need to go to the hospital!"

"But Naruto... He's hurt!!" Kagome said trying to get to Naruto, "let me go to him!"

"Kagome you need to go to the hospital!!" Sakura yelled, "your wounds are to deep!! You'll bleed to death!!"

"Sakura heal her!" Kiba snapped catching her as she fell, "hurry!"

Sakura knelt by Kiba and a now unconscious Kagome, holding her hands over the wounds her hands glew green. "Why wouldn't he calm down?"

"Orochimaru is the reason, he kept her at his lair, and she wouldn't tell us what happened." Sasuke answered as he knelt beside Sakura, "she keeps things hidden from us all the time."

"Kagome looks pale!" Ino cried out in fear before hugging Shikamaru who stumbled, "is she going to die?!"

Naruto gasped looking at Kagome then down, _'Kagome I'm sorry... I don't deserve to be near you...'_

Softly sighing Sakura clapped her hands together with a smile, "she's healed! Now she needs to get some rest, Sasuke are you taking her with you?"

"Yes, can you please stay over to make sure she's safe." Sasuke picked Kagome up looking at his younger sister, _'Kagome...'_

* * *

Sasuke layed Kagome down on her bed before leaving, he pretended not to notice that Naruto was trying to sneak in. Naruto knelt by her bed guilt washed over his features, as she whimpered softly, he sighed standing about to leave until a small hand wrapped around his wrist. Looking his eyes went wide as Kagome pulled him on to the bed beside her, she hugged him without saying anything.

"Kagome... I'm sorry... I know you hate me now..." He whispered.

"I don't hate you... I just don't like you in that stage, only your demon is who I hate..."

"But I hurt you! You could have died..." Naruto softly whimpered against her neck, "I'm sorry I can't be around you..."

Pushing away from her he left in a flash, running to the window Kagome teared up, "NARUTO!!!!!!!" She screamed into the darkness, the tears now flowing down her cheeks, falling to her knees she sobbed.

Her door flew open Sakura standing in the door way, quickly running to Kagome's side she knelt down by the crying girl, "Kagome what's wrong?!"

"Na... Naruto... he doesn't want to be around me anymore!!" Sobbing harder her whole body shook.

"Kagome..." Sakura hugged the younger girl, "its going to be okay..."

Smoothing out the younger girl's hair she looked up at Sasuke, "Sakura stay here with her. I'll deal with Naruto."

"Don't hurt him Sasuke, please for her..."

"I can't make any promises."...

* * *

**_Ino: Yay! I'm done! Well Kagome might be back later, she has a lot of homework. _**


	19. Leave her alone

_**Ino: Yeah! We put **_

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke layed Kagome down on her bed before leaving, he pretended not to notice that Naruto was trying to sneak in. Naruto knelt by her bed guilt washed over his features, as she whimpered softly, he sighed standing about to leave until a small hand wrapped around his wrist. Looking his eyes went wide as Kagome pulled him on to the bed beside her, she hugged him without saying anything._

_"Kagome... I'm sorry... I know you hate me now..." He whispered._

_"I don't hate you... I just don't like you in that stage, only your demon is who I hate..."_

_"But I hurt you! You could have died..." Naruto softly whimpered against her neck, "I'm sorry I can't be around you..."_

_Pushing away from her he left in a flash, running to the window Kagome teared up, "NARUTO!!!!!!!" She screamed into the darkness, the tears now flowing down her cheeks, falling to her knees she sobbed._

_Her door flew open Sakura standing in the door way, quickly running to Kagome's side she knelt down by the crying girl, "Kagome what's wrong?!"_

_"Na... Naruto... he doesn't want to be around me anymore!!" Sobbing harder her whole body shook._

_"Kagome..." Sakura hugged the younger girl, "its going to be okay..."_

_Smoothing out the younger girl's hair she looked up at Sasuke, "Sakura stay here with her. I'll deal with Naruto."_

_"Don't hurt him Sasuke, please for her..."_

_"I can't make any promises."

* * *

_

Kagome quickly sat up, her heart racing, "was that a dream?"

"Kagme... Your awake?" Sakura's tired voice came.

"Sakura have you been awake all night?!"

"Yeah," she smiled softly, "but I don't care."

"Come lay next to me please..." Kagome's voice was in a whisper. "You need to sleep."

Sakura nodded and slowly layed next to the younger girl.

* * *

Walking down the street, Kagome had her head bowed the whole time. Someone called out her name, her head snapped up as she looked at the person. Hoping, praying it was Naruto. Frowning only to see Kiba, he quickly ran to her side.

"Kagome how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine..."

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she looked away.

"Tell me. What's wrong?" He grabbed her chin, making her look at him. "Please..."

"Naruto... He doesn't want to be around me anymore..."

Kiba hugged her tightly, "don't worry about him."

"But Kiba... I love him..." She softly whispered.

"Kagome, he left you."

She hugged him tight, tears falling freely from her eyes. "Kagome whats wrong?!!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Sakura...?" She slowly looked at the pink haired girl.

"Kagome whats wrong?" Sakura stopped by the younger girl, worry written across her face, "what happened?"

"Shes just told me about Naruto. When I see him I'm going to beat him!" Kiba snarled, "Kagome go with Sakura."

"But..."

"Just go with her!" Kiba pushed her into Sakura's arms, "I'll come by later to see you." He grinned.

"Okay..." Kagome slowly walked with Sakura as she led the younger girl towards the Konoha Hospital.

"I have to check up on a patient, it won't take that long. So you want to come in with me?"

"Yeah," Kagome smiled.

* * *

Kagome sat in a chair looking at the young shinobi on the bed, Sakura looking at the wounds. She looked out the window in the room, then caught a flash of orange. Gasping she shot up, running to the window she looked around.

"Kagome whats wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I thought I saw Sai..." She lied, "anyways I'll get out of the room so you can look at this young boy."

"Well... Okay..."

Walking out of the room she sighed letting her back hit the wall, sliding down it she brought her knees to her chest. Kagome looked out into space remembering what happened in her room last night.

* * *

Kiba grabbed Naruto's jacket shacking him, "you bastard why would you do that to Kagome?!"

Naruto pushed Kiba away, his eyes tinted a light red, "stay away from her , you mutt."

"You leave her, and you tell me to stay away from her?! What nerve you bastard!"

"Stay away from her, don't even talk to her." Naruto snarled, "leave her alone."

"Make me." Kiba smirked, "I won't listen to you, you bastard!"

Naruto growled raising his fist to punch Kiba, then stopped inches away from his face. His eyes went wide as Kagome stood in front of Kiba, her eyes red from Sharingan. Gasping he took a step back, then fell to the ground Kagome on top of him, hugging him.

"Naruto please don't leave me!!" She yelled.

She kissed him with force, not letting him go when he tried to push her off of him. Kiba growled before walking away, Naruto moaned wrapping his arms around her pulling her against him. She closed her eyes, then opened her mouth deeping the kiss...

* * *

**Me: Yeah I changed our name, since it makes it more for both of us.**

**Ino: Yes I'm still angry!**

**Me: Anyways sorry for not updating lately we've been busy with Christmas and all.**

**Ino: Yeah...**

**Both of us: READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Yamanaka Twins!! =^.^=**


	20. Notice!

Hello. This is Ino typing this since Kagome and Akako are rushing to remove our stories. My Love! WILL be rewritten and published on . Only because doesn't like M rated things. So if you want to continue to read it, it will be on there. Please give us a little bit of time to rewrite it. Sorry for it being so short but I'm rushing too.

Thank you,

Yamanaka Twins


End file.
